The Rider's Angel
by Wraith002
Summary: What if Kenzi wasn't alone the day she met Bo? And that person had his own curse to bare? The world of fae is about to be rocked on its foundation as a powerful being on a whole different level comes to town. Walking the line between the light and the dark while dealing justice to those who spill the blood of the innocent. The unaligned succubus is about to get one HELL of an ally.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **"Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged." - Samuel Johnson**_

 _If someone were to ask you if there was something about your past that you wanted to change, would you? A single moment in your life that you'd wanted to make better, or completely erase indefinitely?_

 _No one truely understands the gravity of such a question, some say that any and all mistakes some one makes helps form them into the people they become. All experiences forming a blueprint to one's personality and future._

 _Yet there are some events that people will forever wish to forget. Committing a crime, cheating on a loved one, or something far worse than that. Those same people willing to pay any price to make it happen._

 _Everything in life comes with a price, money, power, love, most not caring about the cost it would take. It all comes down to if you're willing to make a deal for it._

 _I made a deal once, and I did pay the price that came with it. Not for selfish gain, but for someone I loved. At the time I was willing to do whatever it took, not knowing the full concequences of what would follow._

 _If someone where to ask me if there was something about my past that I wanted to change, would I? My answer would be that I would...but such things are impossible._

 _I already made a deal once, and in the end it cost me everything...including my soul._

X

An old, rundown motel room on the side of the road wasn't what many would consider an ideal spot to spend the night. But for those who didn't want to be found, it was the perfect place.

There wasn't much. Just two small beds, a small dresser between them, a broken tv on a stand at the other end of the room, and a bathroom small enough to be considered a stall with just a shower and a toilet.

Even if the place smelled like mildew and old wood and had the feel that one of more people had died there, it was the best that there was at the moment.

On one of the beds, a young man sat hunched over with his arms resting on his knees. Wearing only faded jeans with rips in the knees and a pair worn steel toed boots, his upper-half exposed showing hard muscles. His face was thin and angular with a buzzed down head of hair connected to a five'o clock stubble.

His eyes were closed, taking in slow and deep breaths while his fists opened and closed almost robotically. Muscles tense as he did all in his power to relax.

He'd been doing all in his power to supress it. And for the most part he had been successful for about a week, but the urges were becoming too hard to ignore. Every inch of his body tingled, feeling like he'd been out on a hot summer day for too long, his scalp being the worst.

Sweat trickled down from his forehead, the inferno beneath his skin pulsing almost to the same tempo as his heart beat and steadily getting worse. A shuttering breath escaped his nearly clenched teeth, fists in tight balls as his body started to shake.

"Fuck!" he seethed. Standing straight up and starting to pace the length of the room, stopping infront of a cracked mirror hanging on the wall beside the bathroom door and glare into it. His dark-brown eyes piercing into the reflection that looked back at him...only for a sinister orange glow to emit from within the depths of his gaze.

Clenching his eyes shut, he rest his forehead against the mirror. The cool glass doing nothing to quell the burning that threatened to tear the flesh of his bones from the inside out.

So lost in his growing termoil, he didn't notice the door to the room opening and closing until the one that came in was right next to him putting a hand on his shoulder;

"Seth? Seth!" his head whipped around so quickly a series of loud cracks could be heard from his neck. The movement startling the girl who had gotten his attention.

She was at least a full head shorter than him with long, straight black hair dressed in gothic-like clothing complete with a black corset that accented her figure to an hourglass. Her face was pretty, heart-shaped with creamy white skin and a pair of crystal-blue eyes that looked at him startled but with a good deal of concern.

"You okay?" she asked.

Seth shook his head, forcing down everything with the full might of his will alone. "F-Fine...I'm fine." he managed to rasp out. Blinking when she handed him a large bottle of water that he quickly accepted, tearing off the lid and drinking all of the contents with a handful of large gulps.

"Don't give me any of that BS." the young woman said, stepping close to him again. "Is it...?" she trailed off, making Seth sigh and nod, knowing that she would see through any lie he tried to cook up.

" _He's_ getting rowdy. I don't think I can keep a lid on it much longer." Seth said before hissing as another pulse of heat raced through his veins. "D-Definitely can't hold it much longer."

A loud scream suddenly echoed through the room from one of the adjacent ones nearby. Seth grabbed his head as he struggled feebily with what was trying to escape, light trails of smoke seeping between his fingers.

Another scream was heard, followed by the sound of something breaking which took out what little restraint he had left.

Dropping his hands to his sides, Seth stomped toward the door and threw it open, storming out into the night and making his way to where all the noises were coming from. Kicking the door open without hesitation to see the room beyond in shambles and an overweight, trucker-looking man attempting to tear off what little clothes were still on a woman he had pinned to the wall.

"What the...HEY! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" the large man bellowed, taking his attention of the sobbing woman who was nursing a large bruise on her face.

Seth didn't say a word as he crossed the room, grabbing the man by his shirt and throwing him across the room with a surprising amount of strength. "Get out of here." he said to the terrified woman, his eyes flaring like bright embers.

The woman scrambled to her feet and fled as Seth turned to the trucker who had managed to get back to his own feet. "You just made a mistake pal." the man growled.

A chuckle devoid of emotion came from Seth, "No...you did..." The fires in his eyes flared brighter, making the would-be rapist stumble back in fear.

Another scream ripped through the night, this from a terrified male just before the motel room had bright flames exploding out of the window and doorway.

X

Back in the previous room, the raven haired young woman was already in the process of packing all of her's and her companion's belongings into two duffel bags. When she heard the scream and the sound of fire erupting she moved a little faster.

By the time she finished, Seth had come back. The glow in his eyes fading while smoke trailed off his body. "We gotta go." he said bluntly.

"Way ahead of you." came the reply as she tossed him a t-shirt that he quickly slipped on before grabbing the leather bomber jacket he had hanging on the back of the door along with his bag.

The two of them left the room and made a b-line for a black 2012 Yamaha VMAX/VMX17 that was parked just outside. They quickly stowed their light luggage into the saddle bags attached to the bike before climbing on.

"I'm sorry, Kenzi. I couldn't stop it no matter how hard I tried." Seth said as he started his ride and revved the engine.

The girl, Kenzi, wrapped her arms around his torso and held on tight. "Just promise me some good grub at our next stop and I'll call it square!" she exclaimed over the bike's motor before they peeled out of the parking lot and snot down the road and into the night.

X

 _Seth Richards had once considered himself a private person. Growing up in Phoenix, Arizona with his mom and little sister, he always aspired to simply live day by day and enjoy it to the fullest._

 _The only thing he cared for in life more than his love for motorcycles, was his family._

 _His dad had taken off when his mom was pregnant with his sister. But she always managed to make sure that her children had everything that they could possibly need. It was the same moral backbone that Seth himself came into as he got older and did everything he could to help his family where he could._

 _This became more pressing when he got a call while he was in college. His mother had been diagnosed with stage four leukemia, and her situation grew more dire with each passing day._

 _With no other options, and with his mother unable to work due to her condition, he dropped out of college and took a job as a courier back in his hometown to help pay the bills. Spending every moment he could with his family while he still had the chance._

 _But in the end, all he could do was watch helplessly as his mother got worse and worse. Until the day came that she could no longer fight the disease ravaging her body._

 _On that day, Seth prayed. To God, to the universe itself. Saying that he would give anything to save his mother from death's grasp..._

 _He had no way of knowing that someone had heard him, and offered him a chance to do just that;_

X

 _ **Seth paced back and forth outside one of the hospital's side entrances. A cigarette between his lips that he smoked excessively in a vein attempt to calm his badly frayed nerves. But nothing would help with what was happening.**_

 _ **His mother was dying, his 19 year old sister was a wreck, and worst of all he couldn't do anything about it.**_

 _ **The helplessness that plagued him was boardering on soul crushing, to see one of the people he loved slowly fading away was something he couldn't bare**_

 _ **Dropping the cigarette to the ground and crushing it with his boot, Seth took a deep breath and prepared to go back inside. His fingers about to touch the handle when someone spoke from behind him.**_

 _ **"It's terrible, isn't it?**_

 _ **Seth turned and saw an old man with slicked back silver hair in a black suit with a red tie standing there holding a cane with a diamond in the shape of a skull sitting on the top.**_

 _ **"To watch someone you love being taken away like that? It's a pain that no one should have to endure." the man spoke with a disarmingly calm voice.**_

 _ **"What would you know about it?" Seth shot back, his grief easily detected.**_

 _ **The man smiled, "Everyone has, in some way. It's...horribly unfair. Wouldn't you agree?"**_

 _ **Red flags were going off in the back of Seth's mind, something about this guy didn't sit right and every instinct was screaming at him to get far away...but somehow he just couldn't. Like something was keeping him firmly planted.**_

 _ **"Are you another doctor?" Seth asked.**_

 _ **"Not by any stretch of the imagination. But I am someone in a position to...**_ **help you** _ **with your problem."**_

 _ **"Meaning?"**_

 _ **"I could make your mother better. Give her back her health. Keep your little family from falling apart." the man said simply.**_

 _ **Seth blinked, unbelieving. "H-How?"**_

 _ **The man shrugged, "The**_ **how** _ **isn't important. And time is running short for her. Would you be willing to make a deal?"**_

 _ **Looking back at the door, Seth thought about his mother. How frail and weak she looked as she approached her last moments, the emotional devistation that his sister was enduring. He had always been willing to do whatever it took for the sake of the two of them.**_

 _ **Seth had always been there for everything, as a brother, a son, a protector, whatever his family needed. They were all he had, he'd do anything for them.**_

 _ **"What do you want?" he asked after a long moment, not sure if he could fully trust the man's word, but willing to hope for something.**_

 _ **A blade-like smile spread along the man's face, "In exchange for saving your mother...your soul."**_

 _ **The younger man glared at him, "You're fucking crazy. You expect me to believe half the horse-shit your shoveling?"**_

 _ **The man didn't look the least bit offended, "By midnight tonight, your mother's disease will be gone. By sunrise tomorrow, she will be the healthiest she's ever been. You and your sister will have her for the rest of your lives." he reached into his suit and produced a rolled up document. "All you have to do, is sign."**_

 _ **Slowly taking the scroll, Seth unrolled it and indeed saw that it was a contract. Only written in a language that he didn't understand.**_

 _ **A sudden sting had him retracting his hand, a drop of blood slipped from the end of his thumb and landing on the marked line at the bottom.**_

 _ **"That will do." the man said, taking the contract back and rolling it up. "I wish your family the best."**_

 _ **Seth swore that he saw the man's eyes flash yellow before he turned around and walked away. His form seeming to fade into the air when he was out of sight.**_

 _ **Still bewildered about the entire encounter, Seth turned and headed back into the hospital. Not realizing that his whole life was about to change...**_

 **A/N: As surprising as it is to believe, I had this story locked away in my archive for a long time. And since a crossover like this hasn't been done before, and I'm all about pushing the envelope and trying out ideas no one's ever tried before. I thought, why the hell not?**

 **If this is worth it for fans out there, drop some reviews and I'll look into getting this thing updated and added to my list. The deck might be stacked against me with what I got going, but that's never stopped me before.**


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after the incident at the motel, the odd duo found themselves in the city of Toronto deep within the heart of Canada.

Seth took in all of the tall buildings that surrounded them as he drove his bike down the busy street. Even in the last legs of winter, people were still out and about going about their every day routines despite the bitter cold.

Turning left after sitting through a red light, he pulled into the parking lot of a small diner before looking at the head of long black hair that was curtained over his shoulder. His passenger's eyes closed and breathing steady meaning that she was asleep.

"Kenzi? Hey, it's time to wake up." Seth said, gently shaking his shoulder in an attempt to rouse her.

Kenzi groaned and burrowed her face into his jacket more, "Don't wanna...warm." she muttered while tightening her grip around his torso.

Seth shook his head and chuckled, "Sorry, sleeping beauty, just figured you wanted a late breakfest. But if you'd prefer to keep getting your beauty rest..."

The young woman's head snapped up, blue eyes wide and awake. "I'm up! I'm up!" she sent a look at him with a cocky smirk to match, "Oh, and I don't need 'beauty rest' to look this good there Mad Max."

Another chuckle escaped the biker as he dismounted his ride, "Please, Mad Max wishes he was awesome like me." he replied as he helped Kenzi off the bike and the two of them went inside. The warm air and the smell of food cooking very welcome to the two travelers.

Finding a booth in the back corner of the diner, they settled in and placed their orders before Kenzi asked where they were.

"Toronto, haven't been in a big city for a while, figured we could use the change of scenery." replied Seth as he relaxed against the seat behind him.

Kenzi snorted, "Better than backwater motels. A swanky hotel suite sounds pretty good. How much moola we got left?"

"Only a couple hundred." replied the biker just as the waitress came back to the table with their drinks. "Another good reason we came to a city, better opprotunities for cash." he saw the look coming over the young woman's face and pointed at her, " _Without_ you going about your usual 'Ezio pickpocketing' trips."

Blue eyes rolled, "Just because I got caught that one time and you had to bail me out-"

" 'One time'?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, seven times," Kenzi lamented, "We still got enough money to get by for a while. And besides, those SOBs I lifted weren't the nice kind anyway."

"Hense why I had to take them out before they crushed your pretty little head." said her companion as he took a long sip from his drink. "Seriously though, Kenz. I don't want you to put yourself in that much danger again. There are better ways to get money."

Kenzi sighed in exageration, "You're one to talk." she deadpanned, but inside she was touched by the concern in his voice. "So what is the plan, Seth-man?"

"First we eat, can't do shit on an empty stomach. After that we look for a good place to hole up in before seeing what this place has to offer. If we're lucky, we can figure out our next move for an extended stay." Seth said just as their food arrived and the two of them enjoyed it and the moment while they could.

All the while, Seth looked at his companion and let his mind wander.

He'd met Mackenzi Malikov almost six months ago while traveling the east-coast. She was one of those many kids who were forced to grow up on the street due to a bad life at home. But she was anything but weak.

The girl was a master thief and con artist, the first time he saw her she had lifted the wallets of ten different people in the same bar within a minute before slipping out like a little shadow.

Their first actual meeting was when I stopped a couple of guys who were trying to get too friendly with her. After that they just kept running into each other again and again. When the day came for Seth to move on, she approached me and asked to tag along.

It took a while, but he had agreed in the end. The two had been close ever since.

"Hey, you gonna finish that?" Kenzi asked with her mouth full before reaching over the table and snatching a fry from Seth's plate.

"I've always wondered, how the hell can you put so much away and still look so small?" the biker asked while doing his best to not eye her thin, curvy form.

Kenzi winked at him, "All in the gene's, baby. Speaking of which, I gotta get a couple new pairs when we get the chance." Seth rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile.

Despite the fact she had been living on the streets since she was 14, Kenzi seemed to have this indominable free spirit and positive outlook on things. Always smiling even when life was rough, she was a true survivor, and a good person at heart despite her active kleptomaniac lifestyle and addiction to clothes shopping.

"What's up?" Seth blinked and saw that Kenzi was looking at him, expecting some kind of answer.

"Nothing. Just thinking." he replied.

Setting down her drink, the raven haired girl gave him a piercing look. "You've been doing that a lot lately. Are you okay?" she looked around moment before whispering, "Is it, you know, _him_ again?"

Seth breathed through his nose calmly, "Yes and no. He's been quiet for a while, since the last time we stopped. But the moment we entered the city, I don't know, it's like he's wide awake and waiting...like he knows something's about to happen..." he trailed off not knowing how to explain it.

"Черт." Kenzi cursed in her native tongue. "Guess we'll just have to keep our eyes peeled while you keep jack in the box."

"Seem's like it." Seth looked up and saw the concerned look he was being given. Reaching across the table, he gently squeezed her hand, "I'm alright, Kenzi. It just sucks. Being like this almost a year now and it still feels like day one a lot of the time."

Kenzi squeezed his hand back, "Just remember you're not alone, you got the Kenz watchin' your back afterall." The two of them shared a laugh before finishing up their meal and heading out.

Neither of them aware just how much things were about to change for them.

X

It took the duo very little time to locate a place to crash, from there they decided to split up and cover more of the city. Getting the lay of the land and seeing where they could procure more money.

Seth knew that deep down Kenzi wouldn't keep to her word. She didn't get as far as she did playing the 'good girl' card...unless it was an act to get some dumbass' money. Not that he could blame her, he'd been forced to develop his own less than moral ways to get funds during his travels.

It was thoughts like this that made him feel like a hypocrite as he threw another drug dealer against the brick wall of an alley beside the bodies of three others. The biker had been walking down the street when he caught the street thugs hassling a couple and stepped in.

"Take my advice fellas." Seth said as he stuffed a large roll of 20s in his jacket pocket. "Find a job with medical insurance." ignoring the groans of pain, he stepped out of the alley and started making his way back to his bike a couple blocks away.

It was starting to get dark and he'd have to go meet up with Kenzi soon. She had messaged him a few minutes prior about a high-class hotel off of main street that she was checking out. More than likely scouting potential targets for her sticky fingers. but he'd come to expect that from his female companion.

Turning the engine of his ride, Seth pulled out of the space and followed the directions he had been given. Though it wasn't hard to reach the place since it was pretty large and had a lot of lights covering the outside, the building looked like a smaller copy of the empire state building. It was hard to miss.

While in transit, Seth had gotten another message from Kenzi telling him to meet her in the parking garage behind the hotel. Going down the concrete ramp and into the first level of the garage, he pulled up close to the elevator and dropped the kick stand.

Checking his phone again, he saw that it had been ten minutes since he got her last message saying she had been on her way down.

"Probably stopped at the bathroom or something." Seth said to himself before glancing toward the elevator...blinking in shock when he saw a foot sticking out of the partly opened doors.

Jumping off his bike, he quickly approached the lift and froze when he saw the body of a well dressed business man laying on the floor. His skin grey with dark blotches on his cheeks, eyes filmed over a milky white, obviously deceased yet had a grin on his face.

"The hell..." Seth muttered, kneeling down to get a better look. It was hard to tell how long the man had been there, but his body was intact with no wounds visible. If anything, it looked like he had the life sucked out of him.

Standing back to his full height, feeling a sense of dread pooling in his guy, the biker paused when he caught sight of something in the corner of the elevator. Stepping over the corpse, he picked up a short, blonde wig that was still warm on the inside.

The dread had turned to panic when he recognized it as one of the ones Kenzi owned.

"No..." Seth whispered before jumping out of the lift. "Kenzi!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the concrete walls but nothing called back.

Fishing out his phone again, he immediately dialed hers. Cursing when it went straight to voice mail each time he tried before texting her, doing his best to stay calm.

Minutes went by without a response, Seth quickly realized that the last thing he needed was to be seen within the same area as a dead body and got back on his bike and left the parking garage before kicking it to top speed and shooting off in the direction of the hotel they were staying at.

His mind was all over the place. Toronto was a big city and Kenzi could be anywhere. To make matters worse, whatever the hell had killed that guy back there could have gotten to her. He needed to find her and fast.

Turning down a smaller, quieter street. Seth stopped at a red light and took a couple calming breaths. He wouldn't be able to function right unless he had a clear head. Kenzi may have been small, but she could hold her own pretty well, he just needed to think about where she could-

Something slammed into his back, knocking him from his thoughts and throwing him off his bike to the asphalt. "Well, lookie what we got here guys." a thug holding a pipe said as he and two of his friends surrounded Seth as he tried to get back up. "Looks like someone got lost." the guy swung his pipe down hard on the biker's back, knocking him flat to the ground again.

"You know, a couple of our friends were talking to us. Saying some asshole that looks an awful lot like you knocked them around pretty good." a boot came up and kicked Seth in the stomach, flipping him over. "That wouldn't have been you, would it?" the leader asked, aiming his weapon at Seth's face.

The pain already fading, Seth glared at the guys standing around him as an all too familiar burning feeling started to course through his veins. "Depends, did your friend look as fugly as you?" he spat at his attackers which had them snarling at him.

"Oh, you got jokes. Well let's see how much laughing you'll do when we're done." the leader motioned to his friends who grabbed Seth's arms and dragged him off the street and into a dark alley where they threw him against the wall at the far end.

"Get up asshole! Take it like a man!" the thug ordered, preparing to splatter the biker's brains across the pavement.

The soft chuckling had the three men pausing as Seth stood up, "You guys _really_ caught me at a bad time." he said before raising his head and glaring at them, his eyes flaring like burning embers. "But now...it's too late."

"The fucks he going on about?" one of the other thugs muttered, more than a little weirded out.

"Who the fuck cares, kill his ass!" the leader said, handing his pipe to one of his friends while taking out a butterfly knife.

Seth grinned maliciously, the burning turned into a raging inferno as he literally ignited. Flames shooting out of his body and covering him from head to toe, his skin peeling away and burning away like ash leaving only bones behind. His clothes remaining mostly intact, but his leather jacket bubbled and singed with the rising heat.

When the fires reached his head, only a black-charred skull remained. Shrouded in flames and making him look like a living nightmare.

The three thugs were frozen in pure terror as they looked at the abomination that had once been another human being. The flaming skeleton stared back at them, empty eye sockets devoid of any emotion, head tilting to the side inquisically before opening it's mouth and speaking with a voice that sounded like a whisper mixed with a demonic echo;

 **"Run."**

One of the thugs immediately spun on his heel and took off in a dead sprint. The skeleton seemed to grin as he snapped his right arm out, a red-glowing chain with a sharp hook on the end launched out of the sleeve of his jacket like an angry serpent. The links extending impossibly long and wrapping around the fleeing man.

With a sharp pull, the red hot metal sheered through the thug like he was made of paper. His body igniting instantly in a burst of flames that reduced him to ashes in the blink of an eye.

The remaining two men remained frozen in fear as the chain retracted back to its master, the end with the hook dangling off his hand as if waiting for one of them to attempt to escape...he didn't wait long as the other one beside the leader threw his pipe at him and turned to run.

The chain shot out again, this time coming down like a whip and slicing the man in half before he made it three steps, burning him like his friend leaving only the one who started the whole thing.

Sweat pouring down his face, a noticeable stain in the front of his pants, the leader slowly turned forward...his heart dropping like a lead weight when he found the flaming entity standing right infront of him.

"...oh god...please..." he whimpered in terror.

 **"He can't save you here."** the skeleton hissed, hands shooting out and grabbing his head, boney fingers digging into the sides of his face. Supernatural strength keeping him from moving. **"Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent...Feel their pain."**

The thug struggled feebily , but in the end it was futile as he was forced to look into the empty sockets leering down at him. That's when the screaming started. The longer he stared into the blackened depths, the louder they became. Every person he had ever killed, raped and tortured burned into the very core of his being along with the other countless horrible acts he had ever committed.

After what felt like an eternity, which had actually only been a few seconds, the man began screaming in eternal agony. His eyes catching fire as his soul was incinerated, his body quickly joining it as he burst into flames and collapsed into a pile of cooling ashes.

Job done, the flaming skeleton casually stepped over what remained of the three men and back out onto the street where his bike remained. Taking a seat and grabbing the handle bars, the fire that covered his body bled into the machine, causing it to warp and shift beneath him.

The shining black paint became faded and charred looking, glowing red cracks appearing along the frame from the engine that pulsed the same color like a heart and emitted a deep echo that sounded like damned souls with black smoke billowed from the tail pipe. The wheels lit up like the rider himself, the flames so hot that it caused the asphalt beneath them to bubble.

 **"I'm coming for you, Kenzi."** Seth's changed form hissed before gunning the throttle and shooting down the road. A trail of fire being left in his wake as he took off into the city.

X

Hours later, the Toronto Police Department responded to a call about a body found in the elevator of a hotel. Two of them were detectives who were looking over the DOA.

"So, what do we got?" asked the taller of the two with a slight scottish accent who was caucasian with curly blonde hair and a beard.

"Male, mid-thirties, no ID, just a room key for the hotel." replied his partner who was black and wore a fedora. "Woman found him over an hour ago. I'd say that's it for witnesses."

"Any cameras in here?" asked the first Detective while slipping on a pair of latex gloves.

"Busted, checking on the garage's." replied the second as his partner knelt down and removed the sheet covering the victim, revealing the lifeless, grinning corpse.

"Jesus, what the hell happened to him?" asked a uniformed officer who happened to be waking by.

The blonde detective looked at his partner, a moment of understanding passing between them. "Can you give us a couple minutes, Frank?" he said to the officer.

"Sure, Dyson." said the man with a nod and walkong off leaving the duo alone.

When they were sure they were alone with no one within earshot, the detectives continued their investigation. "Vic's human." said the dark-skinned detective.

"Killer definitely wasn't, Hale." replied Dyson as he looked things over with a closer eye.

"Our side?" Hale asked.

"I hope not. This is sloppy, leaving a body behind like this to be found." said Dyson, "I don't recognize this kind of kill. You?"

Hale shook his head, "Nah, but it looks like a good way to die. Dude went out with a smile on his face."

Plucking something from the corpse, Dyson got a good look at it before putting it in an evidence bag. "Hair, brunette." he then smells the body.

"What you got?" asked his partner.

"He's been drinking...and I smell a human on him. Female."

"Well, this time of night, that combo my money's on the hotel bar." replied Hale, the two of them turning to leave the elevator when Dyson suddenly paused. Another smell hit his nose.

Unlike the acrid scent of alcohol and the sweet fragreance of perfume he picked up in the lift, this was more pugnent. A bizzare cross of gasoline, leather and...something else. The first two weren't that confusing since they were in a parking garage, but the last one really threw the man and filled him with a sense of forboding.

"D? You alright?" Hale called to him when he saw his partner not moving.

Dyson shook his head, "Yeah, thought I had something else. " he said back before following hsi friend. But the feeling stuck with him as they continued their investigation.

Someone, or some _thing_ else had been there...and it reeked of brimstone...

 **A/N: Still getting a feel for things. Merging the elements of Ghost Rider into Lost Girl is actually a bit more of a challenge than I originally realized. But the challenge has been accepted, and I am more than prepared to see it through to the end.**

 **The beginning is now well established, and all sides will clash in the next chapter. And now that the rider has risen in Toronto, things are about to take a nice long ride on the highway to hell.**

 **Keep the reviews coming guys, the next installment as already been started and it should be up within the next few days. Till then guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kenzi felt groggy, her head pounding and mouth dry worse than her last three hangovers combined. The last thing she remembered was being in the hotel bar lifting wallets off of a couple people, getting offered a free drink by some sleezy business man, then having some kind of tripped out moment in the elevator...after that everything was too fuzzy to make out.

 _"Where the hell...am I?"_ she thought just before the sound of metal clattering woke her up with a jolt. Holding her head and feeling dizzy a couple of seconds before she noticed the tall brunette standing on the other side of the couch she was laying on.

"Sorry, I was just leaving." the woman said, adjusting the grip she had on the duffel bag she had in her hand.

Kenzi scrambled up to a sitting positon, doing her best not to fall over or throw up as she tried to get her barings. "Where am I? Who are you?" she demanded.

"Just calm down." the woman said, holding up her hand to calm the smaller girl. "You're alright, you just passed out last night." she reached down and picked up a handful of wallets. "Would have dropped you off at home, but none of these wallets seem to be yours." she added while tossing the thief's catch down on the couch.

"I'm...uh...a collector of rare wallets." the ravenette defended lamely.

The brunette shook her head, "Not judging. I'm just glad you're okay." she turned to leave but Kenzi's voice stopped her.

"I...I'm not...not okay. What the hell happened last night? Did somebody slip me something?"

"Yeah, some creep in the bar spiked your drink and you hallucinated a lot of weird stuff." replied her 'savior', who was doing her best to play things off even though Kenzi somehow got the feeling that something wasn't right.

It was then that a few more memories came back to her, brief glimpses of what she had seen and heard in the elevator while she was out of it. "Soooo, you didn't eat some guys face?" she asked while still trying to make sense of everything.

"No, there was no 'eating of faces'." the brunette said with a bright smile.

"Oh thank god!" Kenzi said in relief as she fished out her phone, "I'm used to some pretty crazy-ass shit, but that would have taken the cake for sure."

The moment the device appeared, the taller woman's smile vanished as her guest brought up her phone's gallery and saw the video she had taken of the incident. Her blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and panic gripped her throat as she watched the man who was attempting to take advantage of her had the life sucked out of him by the very woman standing before her.

"You kids and your damn camera phones." the brunette muttered as Kenzi leapt from the couch, doing her best to keep her distance. "Okay, okay! Don't freak out." she said, trying to calm the younger girl.

"Oh I'm freaking out!" Kenzi exclaimed, "How can I not freak out?! Have you seen... _you_?!" her eyes widened even more, "Did...did you kill him?"

"Please, just slow down."

"Are you going to kill me?!"

The bruenette rolled her eyes, "Now why would I do that?! Why would I save you only to kill you?!"

Kenzi tried to breathe, but only managed to gasp as panic fully set in. "Shit...oh shit..."

"Are you okay?" asked the other woman, now worried about the girl.

The ravenette swallowed, closing her eyes and focused on her breathing. Remembering what Seth had taught her not long after they had met. "Inhale...count to four. Exhale...count to four..." she repeated to herself like a mantra several times, her breathing and heartrate calming down to the point where she wasn't afraid of collapsing.

For her part, her 'savior' remained silent. Letting her get herself back together before trying to speak again. Only for Kenzi to back off and make a cross sign with her fingers.

"Fine. I don't need this. I have to blow town because I saved your ass, and have to find a new place to live. Again." the brunette sniped before making her exit. "You're welcome, by the way." she called over her shoulder.

Seeing the other woman leaving, and still having no idea where she was, Kenzi called after her. "Excuse me...lady...person...whatever-"

"It's Bo." the woman said sharply as she turned back to her.

Kenzi waved at her weakly, "Hi, Kenzi." she introduced. "Look, I'm sorry. You're obviously very nice for...whatever you are. But I just had the second scariest, weirdest night of my life. So can we just talk about this like normal people?"

Bo gave her a questioning look, "I think it's pretty obvious that I'm not _normal_."

"Good! Because normal people do not help out strangers. Trust me on that one." the ravenette replied. "If you were _normal_ I could be dead right now. So can you please, just give me like, twenty minutes and you'll never, ever have to hear from me again...please."

The older woman looked to be thinking it over before approaching Kenzi slowly, "That depends...do you like milkshakes?"

X

At the police precinct, Dyson and Hale were hard at work trying to uncover what had happened the night before.

After getting what information they could from the hotel staff at the bar along with the camera footage from the garage, the two detectives put the hours in to try and figure out just what had happened.

"Gotcha." Hale said, looking at his computer as he went over the footage. He came over to his partner's desk and made sure no one was around before playing what he had. "I got her."

On screen it showed a tall brunette walking toward her car with a smaller girl slung over her shoulder.

"That the bartender?" asked Dyson.

"Heading to her car with the other girl alive and kicking." confirmed Hale. "But that's the part I don't get. Why take the kid? She want a snack for the road or something?"

"I think she was protecting her." replied Dyson. "The hotel put a name to our John Doe. Pulled his jacket, he's got a few assaults, likes slipping things into girls' drinks. I'm thinking he targeted the smaller girl, and the bartender stopped him. Can you get the plate number?"

Hale shook his head, "Please, already done."

"Good, put out an APB but keep everyone at a distance. I want us to be the first on the scene." the blonde detective said while standing up.

"There's something else, D." his partner said making him pause. "Someone else got there before us." Hale went back to the footage and fast forwarded several minutes before playing again.

Both men watched as someone on a motorcycle pulled into the garage and came close to the door. Sitting idle for some time before approaching the elevator with their victim in it. After about a minute, he jumped back on his bike and peeled out fast.

"Looks like they found the vic and didn't report. Think he was involved?" asked Hale. He looked at Dyson who was in deep thought, remembering the odd smells he got when they were investigating the scene.

"Doesn't seem it..." he said, but deep down some instinct was telling him differently.

X

Seth was doing all in his power not to lose his cool.

After dealing with the street punks who attacked him, he immediately set out to look for Kenzi. Albet, he wasn't himself at the time, but that didn't take away his drive in searching for her all over Toronto.

He hadn't intended on becoming the rider so quickly since they got to the city, but the situation was out of his control...like the countless other times this had happened. The curse he was forced to bare with ever since he made that damned deal almost a year ago.

The old man hadn't been kidding when he wanted his soul for payment, he just didn't seemed to want to mention that something else would be going in its place. Something dark with a never ending thirst for vengeance.

It took Seth a long time to figure out what he had become, what _it_ was. And ever since he had been doing all in his power to try and control it. But it was almost impossible some times.

This thing, the Ghost Rider, was supposed to be the devil's bounty hunter. A powerful entity that prayed on those who spilled innocent blood, whose power could banish any dark soul to the foulest pits of Hell. And this omnipotent being was inside of him, watching, waiting for its chance to break free and do its work.

Of course, despite the dark campaign it waged at night. Seth had been given a few gifts as a trade off. Enhanced strength, endurance and fast healing being some of the biggest ones. He also had the ability to control Hell Fire, which was hot enough to burn anything, including a person's soul, and couldn't be put out by mundane means.

But in the end, he believed that the perks weren't remotely enough compared to everything he had lost. The price he ended up paying for what he had done was something he would forever regret.

When the sun came up, Seth had turned back into himself. But he kept looking. Taking out his phone and activating the tracker-app her and Kenzi put in each other's phones incase of emergencies as he continued to scour the city.

The app would only work if they were within a mile of one another. He couldn't use it the night before without risk of reducing his phone to melted salvage. But now he had a good chance, he only prayed that nothing had happened to Kenzi during that time.

Turning down another street, Seth felt his phone go off in his pocket. Pulling over and checking it out, hope blooming in his chest when he saw the app active and marking the location of Kenzi's phone on a map.

"Hang on, Kenz. I'm coming." he said, memorizing the location before gunning his bike's engine and taking off to where she was.

X

"All I'm saying is that you need some kind of manager." Kenzi said as she and Bo walked down the sidewalk together.

The two women had gone to a diner that wasn't far from where the older woman had been staying. They talked and got to know one another a bit before Bo had explained what she could about her strange abilities.

She didn't know much about what she was, only that she had the power to take life from people and had little to no control over it. Worse, she kept getting the hunger to do so ever so often and had no choice but to 'feed' every now and again.

Kenzi's heart went out to her, but that disappeared when she saw Bo get them out of paying the check by pulling some strange voodoo on their waitress before they left.

"Hey," Bo finally said, pulling the other girl into an alley so they could talk in private. "This isn't a joke, okay? Did you ever stop to think that hanging around with a homicidal freak wouldn't be a good idea?"

The ravenette rolled her eyes, "Trust me, you wouldn't be the first."

Bo blinked in surprise, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say you're not the only person I know that has powers that they can't control." as if hearing her own words, Kenzi paled. "Oh shit-balls!" Yanking her phone out, she saw dozens of texts and missed calls from Seth.

"Boyfriend?" asked the taller woman as she made her way to her car that was parked behind the alley.

"Ебать он будет пьяный." the younger girl muttered in Russian while she followed. "And to answer your question, BoBo, it is something like that. I was so caught up in our thing that I forgot I was meeting him last night in the garage."

Bo paused by the trunk of her car. "He was supposed to be waiting for you?" Kenzi answered with a nod. "Then, is it possible that he found..." she trailed off and the look on the girl's face said it all.

"Ебать!" Kenzi cursed again, "This isn't good... _really_ not good." Seeing the concerned look on her new friend's face she elaborated, "When I said I knew someone else with powers, I wasn't pulling your chain. Only difference between you and him is that he's even more overprotective and has a tendancy to...well, light things on fire."

Before Bo could even ask one of the many questions on her mind, her eyes were drawn to a pair of men that were walking down the alley toward them. Kenzi followed her line of sight, wondering what they wanted.

The black man in a fedora smirked at them before pressing his lips together. In the next moment Kenzi was clutching at her ears as a high pitched sound assaulted her hearing, her head spinning and vision darkening before she collapsed to the ground.

"Kenzi!" Bo shouted before she too was hit with the same attack. Losing consciousness and falling to the ground a moment later.

Approaching the downed women, Dyson and Hale grabbed Bo and made for an unmarked van that was closeby.

"Where we taking her?" asked Hale.

"To the Ash. He requested an audience." replied Dyson while opening the door.

His partner shook his head, "Sucks to be her."

As they were loading her up, Kenzi raised her head, fighting to stay awake as she raised her phone and took a picture of the van just before it drove off. The thief collapsing to the ground as her world went dark.

X

Seth took out his phone again and checked the location again as he pulled down an alleyway, scanning every corner as he drew closer to where he was being led. Coming up to a vintage muscle car that was parked behind a store, leaping off his bike when he saw a figure laying prone on the ground beside it.

"Kenzi!" he shouted, dropping down beside her and gently rolling her over and cradling her head in his lap. "Kenzi! Wake up!"

The girl groaned, eyes fluttering open as she blinked up at him. "S-Seth?" she asked when her vision came back into focus.

"Thank god, you okay? What happened?" Seth asked, his fears fading with the knowledge that she was alright.

"I...had a rough night and-" Kenzi's eyes shot open and she scrambled up to her feet, looking everywhich way. "Th-They took her!" she shouted, making the biker concerned all over again.

"What the hell's going on? Who got taken?"

"Bo! She...she helped me last night and two assholes kidnapped her!" Kenzi rambled, now in full panic mode as she picked up her phone and checked the pictures she had. "Okay, okay, I got the plate of the stalker-van they used, maybe we can-"

Seth grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eye, "Kenzi! Calm down. Breathe. You're really throwing me for a loop here."

The ravenette took several calming breaths, calming down as best she could while Seth patiently waited. When she was calm enough to speak a complete sentence, she told him everything that happened the night before leading to when she woke up that morning at Bo's safe house.

Listening intently, Seth was a little put off by how this woman managed to save Kenzi when she showed him the small video she had taken. But she had gone out of her way, going as far as to break whatever cover she had made for herself, just to save Kenzi's life from a rapist.

When she got to the point where they had been approached by the two men, one of them somehow knocking them out from several feet away before taking Bo and loading her up in a battered looking van and taking off before Kenzi fell unconscious.

"Alright." Seth said when he had heard everything. "We got a plan?"

Kenzi blinked, "R-Really?" she asked, wanting to be sure.

"She saved your life, Kenz. We both really owe her one." the biker replied, getting a wide grin and a tight hug from his companion.

"I got a pic of the van's plate." she said showing him the image of the front of the van before it took off. "I got a friend in the hacker biz, he can help us track it down.

Seth smirked, "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked straddling his bike. Kenzi jumping on behind him as they pulled out of the alley and in the direction of the safe house that belonged to Bo and set up there while the ravenette called her friend to find the location of the van they were looking for.

The biker had to admit, even though the rather large building was condemned and looked more like a place addicts would shoot up, with the right amount of work it would be one hell of a crash pad. And with how out of the way it was, it was the perfect place for anyone to lay low.

Hours slipped by, Seth had gone and gotten take out for the two of them while they waited for the call to come in. Kenzi was getting anxious the longer time passed.

Seth had been on his way back from the restroom when her phone went off. "Did you get it?" she exclaimed, having scrambled for her phone. "Wait, hold on, hold on." fishing out a pen, she wrote along her forearm, "Providence Glass Inc. on Bryant. Thanks!"

When Kenzi had hung up, she saw Seth already entered the directions into his phone and gave a thumbs up. The duo quickly leaving the building and taking his bike to the downtown industrial area of the city. Finding the abandoned factory Kenzi's friend had mentioned within a fenced perimeter.

Parking the bike a safe distance away, they crept as close as they could and saw several black SUVs set up outside the main building with guys in suits milling around.

"If this place is so abandoned, why with the security?" Seth wondered outloud.

Kenzi pulled out a pair of pocket-binoculars and looked ahead as a small convoy came around the corner, letting out a couple of groups of what looked like important people and their entourage. "A regular party at the glass factory." she said, handing the binoculars to her companion. "We gotta get in there."

Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife, the blade igniting with hellfire that he used on the fence. The supernatural heated metal slicing through the rusted links like butter as he cut a hole big enough for them to slip through. "That should do it." he said, putting out the small fire and pocketing the knife again. "Stay low and keep to the outside."

They slipped through the opening in the fence and skirted the perimeter, crossing over a pipe that acted as a bridge over the river that surrounded the property and made their way to the building.

Looking toward the steadily setting sun, Seth hissed and held the side of his head. "What's up?" Kenzi asked, seeing him having trouble and quickly noticed that it was getting dark.

"There's a lot of bad mojo inside." the biker said, his eyes flashing with fire before going calm again. "The rider's getting antsy, gotta make this quick." Loud cheering could be heard from inside, Seth held his head again as the spirit made itself known again.

Doing their best to keep pushing ahead, they slipped into an open warehouse door at the back of the factory. Picking their way through piles of empty crates and pallets toward the back wall where Kenzi tried to pull a piece of metal sheet from it.

Seeing her struggle, Seth came up and grabbed the panel and ripped it from the wall effortlessly.

"Hey!" the duo spun around and saw three men running through the warehouse at them.

"Kenzi, go!" Seth shouted, sending the ravenette through the opening

"Please don't be rats. Please don't be rats." she begged as she squeezed through the wall and went inside.

When she was out of sight, Seth grabbed a metal pipe from the floor and held it up, igniting it with hellfire. "Alright, who's first?"

X

Kenzi crept through the factory as quietly as possible, keeping her back to the wall as she searched every dark corner. Finding no one around and everything quiet even though the place sounded like a football stadium a moment ago.

Following along the open hallways to the very center of the factory where a large crowd of people was assembled all around a large, makeshift ring. And in the center of that ring was Bo, standing up abnormally straight with a large, monstrous being standing over her with clawed fingers pressed to the sides of her head.

"BO WAKE UP!" she screamed, garnering the attention of the countless people standing around, a couple of large men grabbing her and keeping her from running to her friend. "WAKE UP DAMMIT! WAKE UP! HE'S KILLING YOU!"

Bo's face contorted along with the monster's, the woman fighting back against whatever the thing was putting her through. Her eyes snapped open, the creature backing off, screaming in pain with its fingers burning as it scrambled away.

Grabbing one of the dropped daggers at her feet, Bo threw it to the side and pinned the arm of the man that was holding Kenzi to the wall, forcing him to release her.

"She's mine." the older woman said sharply before glaring at the two people in power on the balcony above them.

X

Back in the warehouse, Seth stood over the three knocked out men he had fought. All of them sporting burns from his makeshift weapon when he heard Kenzi screaming from inside the factory.

Spinning around, the biker gritted his teeth, feeling the spirit within him rage to the surface. Flesh burning from his body as he took on the form of the rider.

Placing two boney fingers in his mouth, he whistled loudly. The roar of his motorcycle echoed through the night as it stopped outside waiting for its master. The rider jumped on, transforming it as well before taking off...

X

"This one has passed the test, it has been witnessed." said the Ash, leader of the light fae to his opposite the Morrigan, leader of the dark fae. He looked down at Bo, "Child, you may pick your side."

Bo glared up at him, Kenzi at her side as she gave her answer. "Neither! I choose Humans!"

The gathered fae were outraged, some of them calling for the newly discovered Succubus' blood for insulting their society in such a way while others started to close in on the two women.

The noise, however, quieted when the loud roar of a motorcycle reverberated through the factory.

A high wall exploded inward as a massive fireball barreled into the main room, coming down and slamming into the middle of the makeshift ring, kicking up debris and flaming stones and forcing everyone to back up.

When the dust settled, all in attendence got a good look at what had arrived. Kenzi's eyes widened and a wide smirk appearing on her face when she saw Seth in full Ghost Rider form dismounting his ride and leering at the fae all around them.

From their position, the Ash and the Morrigan stood in shock. Unable to comprehend what they were seeing. The entity stood tall before them, charred and blazing skull tilting from one side to another while he swayed from foot to foot as if listening to music that only he could hear.

The under-fae gathered on the bottom floor came out of their stupors sooner than the rest and went on the attack. One of them opening fire on the flaming skeleton with an automatic weapon.

The rider whipped his head around, the bullets peppering along his back and doing no damage to him at all. Spinning around, a heated chain launched from his arm and coiled around the man, pinning his arms to his sides before giving a hard yank. The fae spun in place, burning to ashes in moments and leaving a smoldering pile on the floor.

The sudden death of one of their own had the other fae hesitating, which was a mistake as another chain came out of the rider's other arm and lashed outward. Reducing two more men to ashes when they were struck and sending the rest scattering for cover.

From a shadowed corner, the same creature that attacked bow came running out. Its claws extended and grabbed the sides of the flaming skull...only to shriek in agony as the flames burned through its fingers and hands leaving smoking stumps.

Turning to face the creature, the rider slammed his fist into its stomach. Dropping it to its knees where he grabbed its head and forced it to look into his eyes.

Trembling in fear, the creature was unable to look away as it was forced to relive all the pain and mental anguish it forced onto countless lives throughout its own. A bone-chilling screech came out of its mouth a moment before its eyes burned within their sockets, the rest of the body exploding in a flash of hellfire right after and leaving little to nothing behind

Letting loose a demonic howl, the rider dared anyone to try and come at him as the fae prepared to fight on.

"STAND DOWN!" the Ash bellowed, everyone stopping cold and looked toward the man who looked uncharacteristically nervous. "The succubus has made her choice, her and the human are free to go." The Morrigan nodded in agreement, her eyes not leaving the flaming entity as he stood in the middle of the carnage he had wrought.

No one made a move, most because of the order given from a superior, while others did so in fear of inciting the wrath of the rider.

"Seth." the rider looked over his shoulder, finding Kenzi standing there beside Bo who looked frozen at what they had all just witnessed.

Empty sockets locking with clear-blue eyes for several long moments, the chains on his arms slipped back into the sleeves of his jacket before he turned and made his way over to them.

The movement had snapped Bo back to reality, she scrambled back, keeping herself between Kenzi and the... _thing_ that had just burned a handful of people like kindling despite how exhausted she was from the trials she had just went through.

"Bo, it's okay." Kenzi said making her pause and gave her an 'are you nuts?!' look. "Trust me, he's on our side." the younger girl pushed just as the rider came up to them. The flaming skull turned to the succubus, making her gulp loudly as she couldn't turn herself away from the empty sockets that looked right through her.

As if they were gazing into the very depths of her soul.

Tilting his head to the side, the rider pointed at Bo with a burning finger and hissed out one word heard by all;

 **"Innocent."**

Bo blinked, stunned by what the being had said before he turned and made his way back to his bike and getting back on. Kenzi following after him and shocking everyone when she got on behind him, the flames passing over her and not even burning her clothes as she settled comfortably.

"Com'mon, BoBo! Let's blow this joint!" the ravenette called to her new friend.

With a great deal of hesitation, but trusting in Kenzi, Bo walked over to them. Stuttering mid-step as the bike shifted before her eyes, elongating a bit more to give her room to climb aboard.

Shaking her head at the very long and strange day that she had, the succubus muttered "Why the hell not?" to herself before swinging her leg over the seat and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist.

The minute she was secured, the rider cranked the throttle and shot off back the way he had come in. A trail of hellfire in their wake as they left the factory and took off into the night.

X

"This...This changes everything." the Morrigan said, tense and intrigued at the events that had taken place.

"An unaligned fae, a succubus at that, is one thing." replied the Ash while wiping sweat from his forehead. "But what in the nine hells is a Ghost Rider doing here? There hasn't been one in over a century!"

The leader of the dark fae contemplated to herself, watching as the fae on the lower level attempt to clean up what was left of their comrades. Her mind turning over a series of ideas that she would have to look into involving the newest arrivals to their 'community'.

Dyson and Hale stood side by side, trying to figure out just what had happened like everyone else. "I think a visit to Trick is in order, man." said the darker-skinned man, "We're gonna need some serious info...and several stiff drinks."

His partner could only nod, remaining silent as he realized where the smell of brimstone had come from.

And if Trick proved what he was overhearing from the Ash and the Morrigan, then things around Toronto and the lives of the many fae that live here were about to change...for the good or the bad was yet to be known.

 **A/N: Now all parties have met, and in a very explosive way.**

 **To answer a couple questions I've gotten through PM, the look of the rider form Seth takes is like the one in the second Ghost Rider movie, but he's got a bit more control over it like Blaze did in the first. The reasoning behind this will be explained in the next chapter, along with why Bo was spared the rider's wrath. (Of course, if you've seen the show then you might know why she got away without her soul being burned.)**

 **I'm starting to get a good rhythm, and for the fans of my other stories I will get back to them as well. I just can't pass up a good author's-rush when I have the chance.**

 **Keep the reviews coming guys and I'll update when I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello to all and welcome back!**

 **Been taking a small sabbatical for a bit to get my creative thoughts flowing again, figured it would be better to take my time than constantly blowing myself out. That, and one of my readers/followers/friends keeps asking me to take on a new idea despite the workload I already got.**

 **The idea being a Wolfenstein story similar to Crysis Effect that encompasses Old Blood, New Order and New Colossus, and even though I'm up for any challenge, I figured I'd keep working on what I got before taking on another project. Still, let me know what you guys think of the idea via PM.**

 **Anyway, here's another update for those who have been waiting for it!**

 **(I own nothing)**

The night was still relatively young, but thankfully through the use of back alleys and empty side streets no one got the chance to see a flaming skeleton on a motocycle with two beautiful women burning a path to the downtown area of the city.

Pulling up behind Bo's safehouse, the rider stopped to allow both her and Kenzi off before dismounting himself. It was quiet all of three seconds before the questioning started;

"Okay, now it's my turn to freak out." Bo said as she stood staring at the unusual duo standing infront of her. "What the hell is that?!" she exclaimed pointing at the rider who hissed indignately at being referred to in such a way.

"Bo, I know this is really gonna make me sound like a major hypocrite. But please, try and calm down." Kenzi said, standing infront of Seth's altered form with her hands raised.

The Succubus gave her an 'are you serious?' look, wondering why in the hell the younger girl was so calm standing infront of something that literally looked like it crawled out of Hell. Seeing this as clear as day, Kenzi turned to her companion and looked up at him, "I know it's your turn to be getting your _thang_ on, but I really need Seth right now."

Clicking his jawbone a couple times, the rider let out a huff with smoke billowing out of where a nose would have been before the fires that covered him slowly went out. Muscle and skin beginning to reform over charred bone until Seth was back to his normal form.

Bo blinked owlishly, looking behind them to see that the bike had too turned normal again. Not a scratch or dent on it despite the fact that it had been a flaming machine a moment prior.

"I take it this is Bo?", the biker asked as he looked at the older brunette.

"That's BoBo." replied Kenzi, "Bo, this is Seth. He was the friend I was telling you about earlier. I'm pretty sure that the two of you have a lot in common."

"Really?" The succubus questioned, "Because I'm pretty sure that I don't become a walking skeleton with pyromaniac issues."

Seth rolled his eyes, "Look, I'll be happy to let you know who and what I am. It's only fair after you came clean to Kenzi after saving her last night. Let's just head inside first, okay?"

Taking a moment to relax, Bo sighed before leading the biker and thief into her temporary home. Hoping that he day wouldn't get any stranger than it already had.

X

Meanwhile, at the Dal, the fae tavern that was neutral ground for both the light and dark fae to cut loose and unwind, Dyson and Hale stepped through the doors and ventured toward the main bar.

Standing behind it was an older man, very short in stature to the point he was literally half the height of the other two men, washing a couple pint glasses as he waited for business to pick up.

"Trick." Dyson said, getting the man's attention as he and Hale each took a stool at the counter. "I take it you've heard."

Trick nodded with a deep sigh, setting the glass down and coming out from behind the bar to head to the front door. Closing and locking it while flipping the sign to inform others that the place was closed for the time being.

"I did. News has spread passed, I'm just having a rough time believing it." he said making his way back to the bar.

"If you've heard about the unknown fae we found winning her trials and marking herself unaligned, then for a crazy-ass flaming skeleton to come blasting in on a flaming motorcycle and burning shit left right and sideways, then yeah, that's what happened." said Hale, taking off his hat and setting it on the bar. "What the hell was that thing?"

Trick grabbed a couple of beers and set it infront of the detectives, "For as long as I have been around, there is only one creature that fits that description." he said as the two men straightened up hearing the seriousness in the man's voice.

X

Gathering an array of drinks from around the makeshift kitchen, Seth, Kenzi and Bo all sat around the battered coffee table and got comfortable.

The biker took a gallon jug of water and started chugging its contents. Bo could only watch in stunned silence as he polished off half the jug like it was nothing before he set it down beside him.

"Sorry, throat's always dryer than a desert after I turn normal again." he explained.

"I can get that." Bo said before taking a drink of the beer infront of her. "So...what exactly was that back there?"

Seth took a deep breath, "Before I go into full blown explination mode, I need to know something first. How much do you believe in Heaven and Hell, angels and demons, that kind of stuff?"

The succubus gave him an odd look before thinking carefully about her answer. "Well, I grew up in a family who had a few beliefs. So I guess you could say I'm a bit open minded."

"Alright, then that makes things a little simpler." replied Seth. "What you saw tonight was known as the Ghost Rider. An immortal spirit that feeds on the souls of the wicked who have committed horrible sins;"

"A long time ago, God sent an angel from Heaven to Earth. Zarathos, the Spirit of Justice, was tasked with protecting the innocent from evil. But he had been tricked, captured by demons and taken to Hell where he was tortured for centuries, forced to witness visions of Humanity's depravity until he was corrupted and went insane. His mission to protect the innocent became twisted into a never ending lust to punish the guilty. Zarathos became the Spirit of Vengeance. Enslaved by the devil himself to do his bidding on Earth through forcing people to sign a contract to bind Zarathos to them and become his personal bounty hunter."

He paused in his story to take another drink of water. Bo was wide eyed, unable to form words as she tried to soak in what had been said. Kenzi shifted closer to the biker, remaining silent but still showing him that she was there for him.

"How," the succubus swallowed thickly, "How did you...you know, become the rider?"

Seth was quiet for a while, "Bo, have you ever been willing to do whatever it took for someone you loved?" Bo nodded, "Have you ever done something that you regretted? And wanted nothing more than to wish it never happened?" another nod, this one with a great deal of emotion reflecting in her brown eyes. "I didn't have much in my life, the only two people I really cared for was my mother and my sister. If it meant their happiness, I'd do anything for them in a heart beat...but life has a fucked up way of showing you that nothing's fair."

"My mother was diagnosed with terminal cancer, she didn't have much time left. I dropped out of college so that I could be home to help where I could and spend what little time I could with my family. I did the best I could to keep it together for my sister's sake, but it was only a matter of time before mom's number was up. At the hospital, I prayed for a miracle, I prayed for anyone that would listen for more time no matter how much of a stretch it was...and someone answered."

The biker stood, walking toward one of the boarded up windows and looking out side as he thought about that day; "Some guy in a suit approached me, talking about how life was unfair for people like he somehow knew what was happening to my family. He was giving off really bad vibes, but my head was already in the clouds with everything that was going on and wasn't paying attention to my instincts...that's when he offered a deal."

"What kind of deal?" asked Bo, part of her not wanting to know the answer.

"He said that by midnight, my mother's disease would be gone, and by the next day she would be healthy again. All he wanted in exchange...was my soul." Seth said with a grim tone. "He handed me the contract, fucking thing was in a language I didn't recognize. Before I could even really think about it, my finger got pricked and a drop of my blood landed on the bottom of the page. After that he took the contract back saying that it was enough and disappeared. The next day my mom got better, the doctors couldn't find an answer for any of it, her cancer was just gone. My sister called it a miracle. Me, I was just happy that everything turned out good...but it wasn't meant to last."

Fists clenched at his sides, Seth took a few calming breaths to avoid the rider making another appearence. "About five weeks later, I got home late from work and found that our home had been burglarized...my mom and sister were laid out on the living room floor, both of them shot in the head..."

The succubus gasped, hand covering her mouth as he continued, "That was the first night I became the rider. I tracked down the fuckers that killed my family, and made them suffer for it. After that I don't remember much, but the next thing I know I'm waking up in some graveyard in the heart of Texas that was being run by some old man who knew everything there was about the Ghost Rider and its origins."

"I take it he helped you understand what was happening with you?" asked Bo.

"More than that." said Seth, "The old man went by Caretaker, but his real name is Carter Slade. Apparently he was the Ghost Rider that came before me and told me the same story I just told you, even offered to teach me everything he knew and how to manage the curse. He also told me about the man that cut me the deal. Mephisto."

The young rider felt his blood and skin burning at the mention of the man that fucked up his life, but managed to keep the spirit from making another appearence. "But, he goes by another name, one that everyone knows well...Lucifer."

Bo's eyes widened, "The Devil?! You mean to tell me you literally sold your soul to the Devil?!"

"To be fair, I didn't know he was the Devil." replied Seth, "Granted, his greatest power was making sure the world didn't know he existed with him taking so many different forms. Sadly that wasn't the worst that came about the whole damn situation."

Running a hand through his hair, he felt Kenzi grab it and give a reassuring squeeze to offer comfort. "From what Slade had told me during our little get togethers, he explained that when someone's time is up it's neigh impossible to stop it. In short, my mother was meant to die from her disease, and in the hospital she would have passed comfortably. Instead, that fucking deal only delayed her death and she died after watching my sister get killed first. Mephisto knew this, and used it to his advantage to warp me to his side."

A heavy silence filled the room, Bo took in Seth's story as she watched him take another large gulp from the gallon of water at his side. "I guess...you and I are more alike than I thought." said the succubus as she finished her beer.

The young rider waved a hand to her, "Care to share? Pretty sure we're all airing out our dirty tonight."

Bo couldn't help but smile as she started her own tale, "Well, for me it started 10 years ago..."

X

Dyson and Hale stepped out of the Dal, the cool night air greeting them as they made their way to their car in the nearby lot.

"And here I thought we had everything all figured out." said the Siren as he adjusted his fadora.

Dyson only hummed as he rolled over everything Trick had told them in his mind, wondering what could be done, if anything, about the situation. "The Ash and the Morrigan both knew what that thing was when he showed up, so they must know that him arriving changes a lot of things. If what Trick was telling us is true, then they must be worried."

"I think that's an understatement." replied Hale. "If this Ghost Rider is even half of a badass as Trick was telling us, then just about anyone on either side could be on his shit list. Not to mention the countless human dirtbags that are prowling around Toronto."

"Which make's our jobs harder." added Dyson when they reached the car. His phone going off and making him stop as he checked the ID and answered it. "Dyson." Listening to the one who called a moment his face morphed into a scowl. "We're on our way."

He hung up and looked to his partner, "The Ash wants to see us, right now."

"Can only imagine what this is about." replied the Siren as they got in the car and set off to the Light fae compound.

X

Sunlight peeked through the boarded up windows of the safehouse and hit against Seth's closed eyelids. The rider clenched his eyes tighter, raising his head from where he laid on the couch in Bo's current home.

Beer bottles were scattered everywhere from the night before, he, Kenzi and Bo stayed up into the early hours of the morning talking and getting to know one another given that they all had a feeling they would be around one another for a while.

A soft snore brought his eyes down to see Kenzi curled into him, her head on his shoulder and her legs wrapped up with his and arms around his middle. A common thing whenever he got up in the morning for the last five months.

The thief groaned when the light hit her face and burrowed her head farther into Seth's shoulder. "Turn off the sun...don't wanna get up." she mumbled.

"Sorry sleepin' beauty, that's one power I don't have sadly." the biker replied.

Kenzi huffed in annoyance before turning her head enough to open one clear-blue eye to look up at him. "Yet you have the uncanny ability to avoid hangovers."

Seth grinned, "It could also be that I'm not a great big lush like you, Kenz."

Matching his grin, she leaned up and gave him a long, deep kiss. One the young rider returned without hesitation, gently rolling them until he was on top. "Lucky, _sexy_ , smartass." Kenzi said before leaning up to kiss Seth again.

This was the scene Bo walked in on as she came out of her room fully dressed and found her new 'friends' about to get lucky on her couch. Smirking, she cleared her throat loud enough for them to hear which had Seth rolling off the couch and hitting the floor while Kenzi sat straight up with her hair a mess. "Please, don't stop on my account." she said teasingly while making her way to the 'kitchen'.

Picking himself up off the floor, Seth straightened himself out while Kenzi sat up on the couch and stretched. "I think that's one part about your backstories that I didn't get last night." continued the succubus.

"Everyone's entitled to a little mystery every now and again BoBo. Maybe we'll tell you about it sometime." said the thief before kissing the rider on the cheek and heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Got yourself a handful with that one." said Bo when she and Seth were alone.

"Definitely makes my life interesting." he replied while leaning against the counter, "Well...more interesting given what happenes at night."

Bo took a sip from her bottle of orange juice before voicing a thought that had been on her mind since the young rider told her about what he was. "You said last night that the rider hunts those who is considered wicked."

Seth looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah...?

"Why was I spared?" asked the succubus seriously. "The rider said I was innocent, but I've killed people in the past. Why would I be labeled like that?"

"Because you didn't kill in cold blood." replied the biker calmly. "If you're a succubus, and didn't know at the time, you had no control over what your powers did to others. And the ones you intended to kill were actually souls the rider would have dealt with himself. Your soul isn't tainted with the blood of the innocent, Bo."

The succubus was surprised and let out a breath of relief she didn't know she had been holding. "Thats...wow. I can't believe it."

Seth smiled at her, "Not everything is black and white with the Ghost Rider. There is a lot of grey too. Just be aware of your moral choices and don't piss him off when he comes out to play." he warned.

Kenzi rejoined them several minutes later, the trio talking amongst themselves as they tried to figure out what they were going to do that day when there was a loud knock at the front door.

Bo got up and answered it, to her irritation she found the two 'cops' that had kidnapped her the day before. "What the hell do you two want?" she demanded.

Dyson held up his hands, "Relax, we're not here for you. We're looking for that biker friend of yours."

"What makes you think he's here?" asked the succubus, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Well, for one thing there's a sick ride parked next to yours." said Hale pointing to the motorcycle beside her muscle car. "And the burn marks on the road leading here were also a pretty big clue."

Dyson's eyes flashed yellow as he sniffed the air, "There's also a strong smell of brimstone in the air."

Seth came up behind Bo and looked the two men over with Kenzi beside him, "Well, if it isn't Starsky and Hutch." the rider said casually, "I take it kidnapping unsuspecting people and knocking out others is a policy used by police this far up north?"

"We were following orders." replied the blonde detective calmly. "An unknown fae had killed in our territory, the situation needed to be resolved."

"That include throwing people who didn't even know who or what they were into some supernatural thunderdome?" Kenzi sniped back, not at all happy at the position her new friend was put in the day before.

Hale held his hands up, "She came out of it all right in the end though, right? Besides, this isn't about her." he looked to Seth and motioned to him with his head. "We're here about him and his... _friend_."

Seth's eyes blazed, wisps of smoke trailing from his hands in a clear warning. "You two here to try and cart me off too? Cause I gotta tell ya, that's not going to work out, for anyone."

Dyson felt his heckles rise up at the challenge, but he shoved down his instincts in order to do what they came here for. "We're not here to fight. The Ash and the Morrigan have requested an audience."

Seeing the confused look on the biker's face, Bo answered on the detectives' behalf. "Leaders of the light and dark fae, am I right?" she asked pointedly as the duo at her door.

Hale nodded, "Yeah, that little stunt last night has got everyone on edge." he replied looking at Seth. "It's just a sit down on neutral ground, they vowed not to try anything if you're willing to keep your flaming tenant from making an appearence."

"That depends on them," replied the young rider. "I could feel an awful lot of sin coming from that little arena of yours. And _he's_ not always willing to listen to reason when there are bad folks nearby." his eyes blazed a bit brighter for emphasis.

There was a tense standoff for a few moments before Seth pulled back on his powers. "Where's this get-together going down?"

"A bar that is only open to fae on the other side of town." said Dyson, "We've been asked to escort you."

"Fine, but they're coming too." Seth added as he, Kenzi and Bo stepped out of the building and headed for their respected vehicles.

"It's meant to be a private gathering." the blonde man threw in.

Seth got on his bike, Kenzi behind him while Bo got into her car. "Wasn't a question, blondie." the rider threw at him before kickstarting his ride.

The two detectives looked to one another and desided to just go along with it. They were tasked with getting the rider to the Dal peacefully, and they had succeeded for the most part.

Getting into their own car, the two male fae led the trio to their destination. How things were about to change for the supernaturals of Toronto depending on the next couple of hours...

 **A/N: Contact has been made, and the fae big-wigs want to sit down with the rider to work things out. With all the things they do behind the scenes, it could go either way for all involved.**

 **Going to be putting time in my other stories, but this one will be updated as soon as I am able. Till then, review and keep reading on folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It has been far too long since I've updated a good deal of my stories, and with the fanbase this one has garnered since I went off the grid I decided to put a new chapter to this one next.**

 **And for those that have become advent readers, this is for all of you.**

 **(I own nothing.)**

Seth didn't know what he was expecting as he and the girls followed the two detectives to a shadier part of Toronto and outside what looked like a pub. The rider parked his bike in an open space in the small lot not too far from the entrance, a couple of familiar black SUVs were parked off to the side meaning that the bigshots he was here to meet were already inside.

"Think it's a setup?" Kenzi whispered into his ear as they got off the bike, Bo stepping out of her car after she parked next to them.

"If they know what I am, then they would know better than to try anything underhanded." replied Seth, "Still, keep your guard up." they watched the two cops get out of their car and motioned to follow them.

Going through the door to the pub, the trio was greeted with a warm atmosphere coupled with the smell of old wood, alcohol and smoke. Kenzi whistled at the look and feel of the place, even Bo seemed impressed with how old-fashioned yet open the bar looked.

For Seth, he immediately took notice of two things; the group of people settled toward that back that was now looking their way...and the place was completely empty of other patrons.

"Welcome to the Dal." the rider looked down to see a small man barely half his height looking up at him. "You must be the guest of honor."

"You have us at a disadvantage..." Seth said, trailing off.

"Trick. I run this place." the man explained, "This location is neutral ground for all fae that live in the area, light or dark. It's usual used for meetings such as this."

Bo send a leer at the group that was waiting for them, "You seem to be in the know about a lot of things."

Trick smiled at her, "I tend to keep my eyes and ears open. You never know when something important might come up."

Dyson came up to the group, nodding to the smaller/older man, "They're ready for you." he said to Seth before leading them over to the gathering where everyone was seated around a long rectangle table.

On the opposite end, the Ash was on one side flanked by two guards with the Morrigan on the other side with her own detail.

"Nice of you to join us." the leader of the dark fae purred.

Seth sat at the open end of the table, Kenzi on his left and Bo on his right. "Considering the invitation, I didn't want to be rude." he replied.

The Ash looked at the two women flanking the rider, "The invitation was for you alone." he said lowly, his eyes centered on Kenzi. "And a Human has no place in this meeting."

"That _Human_ is under my protection. As is our new Succubus friend." Seth bit back evenly. "If that is a problem for you than this meeting is over."

The leader of the light fae held up his hands, "I meant no offence. We tend to keep ourselves hidden from Humans. Unless they have a certain purpose that is helpful to us."

"Like food?" Kenzi ventured, all eyes going to her, "Hey, just asking."

"You must forgive us for the sudden, gathering." said the Morrigan, getting things back on track, "But a lot of our followers are troubled by the sudden appearance of the Devil's Bounty Hunter in our city. And it has been nearly a century since one has made its presence known."

Seth leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, "Sorry for the 'disruption'. But I wasn't aware of a supernatural underworld when we rolled into town. And to be fair, you had two of my friends in a fighting arena."

"Understandable." said the Ash, "We only wish to establish a type of truce between the rider and our factions. We are very aware of the rider's powers and history, along with the drive to punish the guilty. But you must understand that our kind strives to remain in the shadows for millennia, and your tenant's brand of justice will not go unnoticed."

"If you know about the rider, than you know as well as I do that my control over his actions when he's in the driver's seat is fleeting at best." said Seth. "Even though he's granted me some abilities, and a bit of control when I go full rider, if there is evil around he'll burn it with extreme prejudice."

The Morrigan leaned forward, her dark gaze centered on the young rider, "I believe that we can come to a _beneficial_ arrangement." she said with a low and deep tone.

Kenzi narrowed her eyes, knowing full well what the bitch was trying to do. Her boyfriend's chuckle had her turning his way. "Really, lady? You're going to play that card? That isn't going to work on me...or my _friend_. So save yourself the trouble." Seth looked toward the Ash, "And there will be no sides taken on this. The rider doesn't have a side, and neither do I. If you want to avoid your followers getting on the business end of our judgement, keep them in line and on the straight and narrow. However, I can understand your need for secrecy. So here's what I propose;"

"The rider and I will do what we can to avoid attracting any unwanted attention. If there is an incident that involves us sending someone to the pit we will contact whoever you wish to make sure that it isn't discovered. But, if we are attacked, provoked, or if Kenzi and Bo receive any kind of hostility, we will deal with it as we see fit. Whether or not the antagonist lives through the experience depends on them."

The Ash and the Morrigan looked at one another for a few seconds, "There is the matter of territories." said the Morrigan.

Seth shrugged, "Give me a detailed map of the city with clear markings of where light and dark borders lie. I'll memorize it, and make sure I contact the proper side if any clean up is needed."

"Are you willing to offer aid should we need it?" asked the light fae leader.

"Depends on what I am needed for." answered the rider. "I don't mind a bit of freelance work if it means helping people and saving lives. But if you're hoping to use me as somekind of supernatural hitman, well..." his eyes flared in clear warning.

The Morrigan steepled her hands together on the table's surface, "How did you become the new vessel for Zarathos?"

"That's no one's goddamn business." Seth said sharply, "Save for those who have earned my trust, and neither of you have remotely earned that right." The guards for both sides tensed, preparing to defend their bosses when they were waved off.

"Of course." the Morrigan said casually, but those that knew her well could see that she was put off by the rebuff.

"How long have you been the rider?" asked the Ash, trying a different question.

"Little over a year." Seth answered simply.

"You've had no teachings?" the leader of the light fae pressed.

The young rider smirked, "Oh, I had a teacher. But again, that's something I'm keeping close to the chest. I owe my mentor his privacy for all his help."

"So you know the history." said Trick, making his presence known to everyone. "You know about Zarathos and his past."

Seth nodded, "His curse, you mean. And yes, I know the whole story behind the Ghost Rider and how it came to be. Can't say that I'm completely happy about the circumstances that I'm in now, but I'm dealing with it the best I can."

"Got three DOA's in an alley the other night." said Dyson from his spot beside Hale. "Not bodies...piles of ashes. Your work?"

"Three assholes tried to jump me when I was looking for Kenzi that night. They picked the wrong guy to go after." Seth answered without a hint of remorse. "No one ever wants to take a hint until the other guy comes out to play."

"Back to the task at hand." said the Ash. "Are we in agreement with what has been said here?"

The rider nodded, "I'll stick by what I've proposed, so long as you and your fellow leader here does the same. I'm not here in Toronto to start trouble, far from it. But if trouble comes knocking, then I will deal with it.

Leaders of both light and dark nodded in agreement before standing.

"One last thing." said Seth, making them pause. "I'd check your own morality in the near future. Since I've walked in here, my _friend_ has been twitchy. He only gets that way if someone has been up to no good."

His words hung in the air a moment or two before the Ash and Morrigan took their leave with their guards.

"That was pretty intense." Bo muttered while brushing her long hair over her ear.

Kenzi looked at her boyfriend and smirked knowingly, "How much of that was you winging it?"

Seth smirked back, "Not much, surprisingly. Though their hesitation given what I am was somewhat of a factor."

"It's not surprising." said Trick as he made his way to the bar. "The rider has been known in the fae world for centuries. Light and dark both suffered losses in the past due to the rider's form of justice, overtime many fae learned to be weary or even afraid when a new one is born."

He reached the bar and stepped behind it, the elevated platform giving him enough height to see over the counter. "How is Slade these days?" he asked with a smile.

Seth blinked, "You know Caretaker?"

"Carter and I met a long time ago. Was always a fan of my best whisky. No doubt he was the one who showed you how to handle your new friend." said Trick. "Is he still hanging around cemeteries?"

The new rider nodded while taking a seat at the bar, Kenzi taking the seat beside him along with Bo, Dyson and Hale. The small bartender making a series of drinks for all of them.

"For what it's worth. Sorry about the shit that went down yesterday." said Hale. "Just following orders."

Bo accepted her beer and took a long pull from it, "So what's the situation with all that? With me deciding not to pick a side?"

"There haven't been too many fae that willing chose to be unaligned." answered Dyson. "But you're pretty much confined here in Toronto until both light and dark can trust you enough."

Kenzi snorted as she knocked back her shot of vodka, "Don't see that happening anytime soon." she said while motioning for a refill. "Guess that goes for us too." she said to Seth.

"Love to see them try and stop us." answered the rider while drinking his own beer. He glanced at his girlfriend, "And it's not like you wanna leave anyway."

The Russian goth grinned, "Hells no! This place is starting to look like a lot of fun!"

Hale shook his head and spoke to Seth, "Your little lady there is a bit crazy."

"It's just part of her charm." the rider said, putting an arm around Kenzi and kissing her head. "Well, that and she's a hell-cat in b-"

Kenzi covered his mouth, "If you want in my pants, don't go spilling our bedroom fun, baby." she whispered before giving a soft nip at the side of his neck. The others making an effort to not roll their eyes at the couple.

"We never got properly introduced with all that went down. Name's Hale, this here is my partner Dyson." Hale said motioning between himself and the blonde beside him.

"What kind of fae are you guys?" asked Bo curiously.

The dark skinned man grinned before letting out a soft whistle, the melodic sound filling the bar and bringing a sense of peaceful calm. "I'm a Siren, baby." he said cockily.

Dyson shook his head and chuckled at his friend's antics, "Wolf shifter." he rumbled with his eyes flashing yellow and black.

Seth smirked, "A Siren, a Succubus, a Wolf, a Human and a fallen Archangel walk into a bar...anyone got a punchline to follow that up?" everyone chuckled as any tension still hanging in the air was broken.

For the next several hours the group drank and made small talk. Bo asking more about the fae world to get a better handle of the secret society that she had no idea she was a part of. Trick being more than happy to answer any and all questions the young Succubus had to make her transition as easy as possible.

As the day turned into night, the group decided to head out with the promise to meet up at the Dal every so often. Trick went down a flight of stairs behind the bar and came back up with a couple of old books, one he gave to Bo and the other to Seth, telling them both that the tombs would help them understand their unique situations a bit more.

The trio said their goodbyes and thanks to the little man before making their way back to Bo's safehouse. Since they were all going to be in the area for the foreseeable future, the Succubus told the couple that they could stay at her place instead of a hotel room.

The 'Crackshack' as Kenzi liked to call it may have been condemned, but it had stable walls and floors with good insulation from the cold. All it needed was some work and it would be a good place to stay in.

This in turn worked out since Seth and Kenzi could put their funds into fixing the old building up a bit and put furniture in it as well. Money was tight, but the three of them together managed to get things to work enough for them to establish themselves in their new home.

"You don't mind, BoBo?" Kenzi asked as they all made themselves comfortable in the abandoned building.

"It's definitely better than living alone," replied the Succubus, "And honestly, you guys are the first I've encountered that I could tell my secrets to."

Seth nodded, "Right back at you, Bo. Kenzi and I have been on the move for a long time, it's actually a breath of fresh air to settle down in one place for a while."

Bo looked at the couple curiously, "Been thinking about that since last night. How did you two meet?"

The Russian thief looked at her boyfriend and grinned, "Remember when I told you the other day that what happened the night before was the _second_ scariest, weirdest night of my life?" the Succubus nodded, "Well, the first was the night I met Seth;"

"You see, months ago I was in a bar lifting wallets from a few guys, kind of like how I was doing at the bar you were in, when a couple of wanna-be bikers caught me. Tried to run, but they cornered me in the alley out back. That's when Mad Max here showed up."

Seth smirked, "I was in the area when I heard all the trouble. Saved this one's little ass before she got in too much trouble."

Kenzi lightly smacked his arm before sitting in his lap, "Oh, you know you love this ass." she said saucily before going back to their story, "Watched Seth beat the guys down pretty good and made sure I was okay...then one of them pulled a gun..."

The rider sighed, "Bastard got a shot off. It triggered the other guy to make an appearance. Needless to say Kenzi here got an upclose and personal viewing of a bad-guy barbecue."

"I can only imagine that you freaked?" asked Bo, remembering clearly how Kenzi had reacted seeing her feed off the guy that drugged her.

"You bet your Succu-bust I did. Even after Seth took off on his ride." replied the goth, "Took me a bit to come to grips with everything, but I wanted to know more. So I went looking for him."

Seth took it from there, "As you already know, Kenzi here is persistent. She tracked me down and wanted answers, wouldn't take no for an answer. So I filled her in and, shocking as it is to believe, she wanted to tag along with me."

"Not surprising really, considering the talk we had after we officially met." said Bo. "So I can imagine you guys traveled together for a while until you wound up together?"

"Hellooooo!" Kenzi beamed with another wide grin, "Who could resist the bad-boy biker with badass supernatural powers?"

Seth rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her slender waist, "I always joke with her that she's got a kink with the strange and abnormal. But I wouldn't have her any other way."

The Succubus couldn't help but smile at the couple before her, another question coming to mind that she voiced. "You guys have been moving about all this time? Any particular reason?"

And just like that, the easy-going atmosphere faded. Kenzi looked up at Seth concerned as he sighed deeply. "I am." he said seriously. "Caretaker told me that ever since he became the Ghost Rider that he did everything in his power to stay a step ahead of Mephisto, to avoid becoming a slave that only did his bidding while learning to control his curse. That's why he stays in cemeteries, the devil can't step on hallowed ground."

He looked up at Bo, "That's why I was on the move so much. Following the same path until I can either control or be rid of the curse. Now that I'm in one place, there's no way of knowing if he'll track me down again."

The silence that followed was a tense one, "You're not alone, babe." said Kenzi as she stroked the side of Seth's face.

"She's right." added the Succubus, "And I'll help too."

"I can't ask you to do that, Bo." said Seth. "You just had a pretty big bomb dropped on you not even 24-hours ago, I can't bring you into this. It's bad enough I can't convince Kenzi to not be involved."

"Both of you went out of your way to help me, I'll do the same however I can." said Bo, not giving in.

As much as he believed they were putting themselves in danger, Seth was thankful that the girls were in his corner. Kenzi pressed her lips to his, breaking him out of his thoughts and back to the present.

Despite his fears, the young rider couldn't help but think things were going to be okay.

 **X**

On a rooftop across the street from the boarded up building, an old man in a black suit with a red tie leaning on a cane with a crystal skull on the top stood. His dark eyes leering at the structure and the one within.

"You cannot hide from me, child." he spoke with a cold tone. His form fading away into the night with a dark chuckle.

 **X**

Evony sat in her office in the dark fae compound deep in thought. The meeting with the new Ghost Rider didn't go as well as she and the Ash had planned, but at the very least a truce had been made.

The Morrigan looked up when there was a knock at her door, "Enter." One of her subordinates stepped into the office and stood before her desk at attention. "I have a special assignment for you."

 **A/N: We'll be going into the Lost Girl canon from here, deviating every so often with my own add-in content for the sake of the story. And before you ask; yes, we will also be going into the MCU sometime down the line, just not yet.**

 **A few folks have sent me requests about the possibility of Bo winding up in a triad relationship with Kenzi and Seth. Although that would be pretty interesting I will leave that up to my readers should the interest peak enough.**

 **For now, I hope you're enjoying what I got thus far, and I'll make a new update as soon as I am able. Til then folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: When I make a comeback, I really make a comeback!**

 **Been getting a lot of positive feedback in regards to what I spoke about last time, and even though certain things are still a ways off I'm starting to get a feel of how I want certain things to go in the future. For now though, I owe you guys another update!**

 **(I own nothing)**

A couple days after the unofficial move to Toronto, Seth was out behind the safehouse, a tool box open with all its contents scattered around it as he worked on his motorcycle. The girls had gone out to collect some things for their new home, leaving him to his own devices for the time being.

The young rider was glad Kenzi was hanging out with Bo. For the longest time it had just been the two of them, seeing her spending time with the older woman was something he knew she was happy about, and it showed with how she and the Succubus got along so well.

Bo was unique, and not just because of her fae nature. She had a strong spirit and a loyalty to those important to her. She was tough, but she could also loosen up and have a good time too, and nothing could stop her when she set her mind to something. She and Kenzi's personalities fit like a glove and they became friends almost instantly.

Seth couldn't help but find himself outnumberd by the two stubborn women he was now living with. But in all honesty he didn't mind it one bit.

Changing the sockets on the wrench he was using, he continued his work on the bike's engine while lost in his thoughts. Since the get-together at the Dal, things had been rather quiet. Save for the trio getting used to their new residence and learning what they could about the new world they had pretty much stumbled into.

By this point, word had traveled rather quickly though the fae community about the 'Unaligned Succubus' and the arrival of a Ghost Rider in their midst. Whenever they would go to the Dal for a drink and a bit of social interaction they always got stares and murmurs in their wake.

It was annoying, but they mostly ignored it as best they could. Trick had even told them that they shouldn't draw too much attention to themselves and eventually things would die down.

Kenzi had told them at one point that she couldn't help but see the irony in the situation. The three of them being the outcasts in a society that isolated themselves from the rest of the world.

"Working on your ride, Evil Kinevil?" Seth looked up and saw Dyson and Hale approaching them, the Siren being the one who had spoken.

"No, giving it a prostate exam." the rider shot back while he finished tightening the bolt he had finished replacing. "What can I do for Turner and Hooch today?"

Dyson rolled his eyes, Seth always seemed to have a new name for the two detectives whenever they crossed paths. "Just checking in to see how you guys are doing." he looked around and smelled the air, "The girls aren't here?"

"Went out shopping. Thought it best to stay here and do something that didn't involve becoming a pack mule." said the rider, setting his wrench aside before getting up and going over to a small cooler he had set up a couple feet away and coming back with a couple of beers for all of them.

"I hear that. Still, you're living with a couple of bombshells, man." said Hale, sounding more than a little envious. "You're living every man's dream."

Seth shrugged, "It's not all exciting. Besides, laundry day is a real bitch." the rider didn't bother to mention how he had to be sure to not walk in on something he wasn't supposed to. He knew full well Kenzi wouldn't mind, given their relationship, but he was always trying to be respectful of Bo as a friend and room mate.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at work?" Seth asked after a bit.

"We have it set up encase anything involving fae business comes up." explained Dyson. "Making sure you, Bo and Kenzi stay out of trouble is still at the top of the list."

The rider held up his hands, "Hey, we've been clean so far."

"And your _friend_?" asked the wolf shifter.

"He's content for now. That's all I can say." Seth said honestly. The Ghost Rider had been quiet for a little while, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before he would be heading out on a late night hunt for any scum roaming around.

As the three men continued their idle conversations, Seth started wondering how the girls' day was going.

 **X**

"I thought we were just going to concentrate on the essentials?" Bo asked Kenzi as they traversed a department store for odds and ends to fix up their home. The smaller woman having just picked up a package to tiki lights.

Kenzi motioned to their basket thus far, "Hello, essentials?" Bo rolled her eyes and put the lights back. "With a little work our crack shack is gonna start feeling downright homey."

"Well, it's been the closest thing I've had since I ran away at 18." replied the Succubus, her eyes trailing toward the end of the isle where where a good looking man was checking her out. A predatory smile spreading on her face as she started sauntering her way toward him.

"Whoa, Bobo, what are you doing?" Kenzi asked while holding her friend back.

"I'm getting hungry." Bo nearly purred, the familiar feeling of her newly understood instincts kicking in.

The younger woman looked between the Succubus and the man, "Okay, new deal. How about we don't kill where we shop, okay?"

Bo rained in her raging emotions and walked past her would-be meal. "Trust me, buddy. You already got lucky." Kenzi said to the guy who looked confused at what had just happened.

 **X**

Seth looked up from the work he had been doing on one of the safehouse's walls when he heard Bo and Kenzi come back from their outing, the two women working together to bring in a table from outside.

"Easy! Not everyone here is a nookie-powered amazon!" Kenzi gruned as they worked to get the piece of furniture inside.

"Whose idea was it to get a 200-pound sideboard anyway?" Bo asked rhetorically.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it was Kenzi's idea." Seth said, setting aside the hammer and board he was using to patch up the wall and going over to them. Taking the table in his arms and lifting it with little effort, he put it off to the side and got a better look at the piece.

"This looks pretty nice...too nice to be in a thrift shop...oh god, Kenzi did you steal this?" the rider asked his girlfriend even though he already knew the answer.

The Russian waved him off, "Stealing is such a harsh word, I think of it more as redistribution."

Bo shook her head, "We're not becoming thieves. We'll find some other way to furbish this place."

"Good luck, Bo." said Seth as he went back to the wall and started nailing boards over it again, "Trying to get Kenzi to give up kleptomania is like trying to make the Pope go atheist."

Kenzi winked at her lover, "You know me too well, сексуальный."

An explosion of green flames suddenly erupted over the old couch in the center of the room, the trio jumping in alarm and attempted to put out the blaze only for it to disappear as quickly as it started.

"The hell was that?" Seth muttered as they tried to figure out what had happened.

"Sorry about the couch."

They spun around, the rider holding up the hammer he had with his eyes blazing when they saw what could have been described as a homeless man sitting in a chair against the wall.

"You have exactly two seconds to tell us who you are and what you are doing in our house!" Bo demanded while brandishing the plunger she and Kenzi had gotten that day.

"Well, look at you. You're everything the rumors in the fae community said you'd be." the man said, his eyes shifting to Seth. "And you, I never thought I'd get the chance to meet a Ghost Rider in my lifetime."

"Answer the question, old man." the rider growled, the hammer now alight with hellfire.

An explosion of green happened behind them, the trio turned and quickly put out the odd colored blaze before turning back and seeing the man was gone.

"Sorry about the fires." the same man said now standing on the other side of the room. "It's a reflex. Hell on the furniture, but it's kept me alive for a long time."

"Yeah? Well, all good things come to an end, buddy." Kenzi said, taking a threatening step toward their uninvited guest.

The man sighed, "See? See? People always go right to the violence. And they wonder why I stay elusive."

"You come into our house and start lighting shit up with magic fire. You can't blame people for wanting to beat your ass." Seth stated.

"Why don't you tell us who you are and why you're here and you can 'elusive' your way out of here." said Bo, wanting the man gone already.

"Most people call me Will." said the man, "I'm a Will of the Wisp."

"You're sure it's not Chaz of the Chunky? Or Bob of the Butterball?" quipped Kenzi.

'Will' frowned, "Hey, I wrestle with my weight. What can I say?"

"You were telling us why you're here." pressed Bo.

"Here's the deal, See? I'm a woodland fae. Light, just so you know. I live in the woods outside of town." he explained.

Kenzi snorted, "What? Skippin' and a-jumpin' all day?"

"Hey! There's no shame in that." Will said pointedly. "And of course, there are humans who wander into my turf. Crashing through the woods, cuttin' down trees, lookin' for my treasure."

That perked Kenzi's interest, "Whoa!"

"Easy, babe." Seth said, holding her arm before focusing on the woodland-fae, "I take it that is what this visit is about."

Will nodded, "You would assume right. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, countless gems that I have collected from the woods in my long life on this planet. Most humans come looking for them, but I throw them off with some well placed fairy fires...but there's this one human. He's been hunting me for years. He got past the best I could throw at him and found my stash. All of it, gone."

"And you want us to help you get it back." said Bo, knowing where this was all going.

"Well, why not?" asked Will, "You're smart, you're capable, and best of all, neither of you are part of the system." he added motioning between the Succubus and rider.

"Okay? Why would you simply just trust us to get your gems back?" asked Seth, "You don't know us other than rumors."

"Because I have something that Bo wants." said Will, crossing his arms.

"Not a big fan of riddles." Bo said back.

"You have to answer something for me first, it's about your feet." the woodland-fae stated.

Kenzi smirked, "Kinky."

"Oh, please. Grow up, will ya?" Will said with an eye roll, "I heard about the girl. Didn't know where she came from, I thought it might be you, but I need to know for sure. Do you have a birthmark on your left foot right above the heel?"

Bo froze, "How did you know that?"

Will smiled, "Oh, true story, this. Happened 28 years ago. I was in my woods minding my own business, when all of a sudden there was this woman, crashing through the brush. She was carrying a baby, a little fae girl. With a birthmark right above her left heel."

"Bam! Got your interest now, right?" the woodland fae exclaimed with a grin seeing the stunned expression on the Succubus' face.

Bo stepped closer to him, "What else do you know?"

Will held up his finger and waved it back and forth, "Unh-unh. Not so fast. That only happens after you help me out."

"We help you get your treasure back, you give Bo answers." said Seth. "You realize it'll be neigh impossible to find one guy in a city this big, right?"

Will took out a backpack he had been carrying and started rummaging through it, "He dropped this. Might be something here that'll help you track him." he pulled out a handgun, Desert Eagle, that Bo liberated from him and handed to Seth.

"I'll see what I can do." said the Succubus while taking the bag.

"What she means is, we will do what we can for a price." said Kenzi stepping forward. "You know, we can talk flat rate or a return of the percentage, or something like that, you know?"

Bo and Seth each took an arm and pulled the younger woman away, "Excuse us." said Bo as they took Kenzi out of earshot. "This is not about money. I need to know about my parents." the Succubus whispered.

"You really think this guy can tell you anything?" asked Kenzi skeptically.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." Bo replied seriously.

They turned and looked at Will who was casually eating an apple he had taken out of his old-won coat. "Let's just hope that he has what you're looking for." said Seth.

 **X**

It had taken time to figure anything out that they could go off of. Bo paid a visit to Dyson and Hale at the local precinct and had got them to check the registration on the gun found in the bag Will had brought to them.

Dyson attempted to talk her out of it, suggesting that the Succubus stay out of fae matters given she knew little to nothing about their world and should stay under the radar. But the thirst for answers about her past was too much for her to ignore.

The weapon turned out to be registered to a Michael Connell who lives in the North end of the city in a trailer park.

With address in hand, Bo, Kenzi and Seth headed out in the former's car, pulling up into the small trailer community some time later. "Well...place seems pretty inviting." said the rider sarcastically when he took notice of a sign on the chainlink fence that read; _**'Trespassers will be shot Survivors will be shot again'**_

"If this guy is sitting on a pants-load of jewels, he better be thinking about upgrading his crib." added Kenzi as they got out of the car and stepped toward the mobile home that belonged to Connell.

Bo went up the steps first and knocked on the door, when no one answered she tried the knob and found it unlocked. When she pushed the door open a sharp click was heard-

"Shit!" the Succubus had half a second to leap out of the way, landing on Kenzi and Seth as a large hole was blasted through the wood surface.

The trio got up slowly, covered in wood splinters as they looked at the damage. "One hell of a door-bell." muttered Bo, holding up her right hand and showing it covered in blood with large splinters sticking out of it.

Taking some time to pulled the chunks of wood from the Succubus' hand and bandaging it up as best they could. Seth approached the door and peered through the hole in it to see a sawed-off double barrel rigged to shoot when someone tried to enter.

"Old school, but it's a security system that'll send a message." he said, opening the door and allowed them all in.

"So, tell me again why taking this case is better than stealing?" asked Kenzi as she watched her boyfriend disarm the 'security measures' in place. When they were sure that there weren't any other surprises waiting for them, the trio started to comb over the trailer for the stolen jewels, or at the least any clues as to where to find them.

Instead, they found multiple books and pages of notes pointing to old folklores, myths, and local legends.

"This isn't light reading, it's research." said Bo as they looked over their findings.

"So Will was being hunted. Connell tracked him down through old texts." added Seth as he thumbed through a notebook and found a map of the surrounding forests. "He's even got a map marked with the places he's already checked."

Kenzi motioned them over to a phone book she had been looking at, one of the businesses on the page infront of her being circled;

"G.W. Thompson Company Limited. We buy and sell jewels wholesale and retail." read the thief. "If I just found me a mountain of gems, this is the guy I'd wanna go and visit."

"And a guy we might wanna visit too." said Bo, tearing out the page and putting it in her jacket pocket.

The sound of a weapon being cocked had them freezing, "Well, what do we have here?" the trio looked toward the open door and found a woman with curly blonde hair standing at the threshold with a rifle aimed at them. "You folks goin' somewhere?"

"Actually, we're kind of in a hurry." said Bo, trying to find them a way out of this.

The woman laughed, "Oh, honey, you better have such a damn good excuse for what the hell you're doing here in my neighbor's place."

"Connell owes me money." said Seth with a grim expression. "He's been ducking and dodging me for weeks and I came looking for him."

"And you just happen to bring a pair of pretty little things with you?" the woman asked. Bo began walking toward her which had her aiming at the Succubus.

"I'm sure we can work this out. Without getting the police involved." the brunette said, her voice dropping as she seemed to stalk forward. Backing the woman up against the wall. "Let me explain it to you, it'll all make sense. I promise." Bo reached out and stroked the woman's face, her powers seeping into the blonde's skin and having an instant affect.

"Bo..." Kenzi said, already seeing what was happening.

"Just a snack." the Succubus whispered, her lips locking onto the other woman's, her life-force draining out into the eager brunette's mouth.

"Bo. Bo stop!" Seth shouted as both women slipped to the floor, Bo continuing to feed which forced him into action. The rider grabbing her by the shoulders and yanking her away from her victim, pressing her to the wall with his arm over her chest in restraint.

Bo growled almost ferally, baring her teeth with her dark eyes now a glowing, neon-blue. Seth's eyes blazed orange right back at her, his supernatural strength holding her in place as she struggled. "Do you want another death on your conscience?!" the rider hissed, causing her to stop and blink a couple of times. The glow fading from her eyes as she regained control of herself.

"Kenzi?" Seth asked over his shoulder, the thief kneeling beside the woman with her fingers to her neck.

"She's alive. Out cold, but still with us." she answered with a sigh of relief.

Seth kept his eyes locked on Bo's, "Are you good?" he asked equally serious and concerned.

Bo nodded, "Y-Yeah...thanks for that." the rider let her go, patting her shoulder and giving her a nod.

The trio left the trailer quickly, having found everything that they needed as they headed toward the car. Bo unwrapping the bandage from her hand and showing it without a scratch.

"Whoa, you're totally healed!" Kenzi said surprised when she saw her friend's hand.

"Side benefit of a feed." replied the Succubus.

"Got something like that myself." said Seth, tapping the side of his head. "Though it's how my tenant pays the rent."

"So, what's the plan now?" asked Kenzi. "We tell Will that his guy's on the run?"

Bo shook her head, "You tell him. I'm gonna drop you off at home. Keep him there and make sure he doesn't burn the place down."

"Where are you going?" asked the thief.

"Jewelry shopping." replied the Succubus, holding up the page from the phone book she had torn out. "Seth, you mind tagging along?"

The rider looked at her questioningly, but saw the look she gave him back. She wasn't just asking him to come along for back up, but as a way to reign her in incase she lost control again.

He nodded his answer, getting a look of thanks and understanding from Bo and Kenzi respectively. "Atleast it's not shoe shopping." Seth sighed dramatically in relief.

 **X**

It became quickly apparent to Seth that Bo wasn't used to the undercover shtick. After dropping Kenzi off at the safehouse the two supernatural beings went to the jeweler Connell had marked.

While he waited outside leaning against the car, the rider got a front row view of Bo attempting to sweet-talk the salesman only to get nowhere and resort to more harsh methods.

Although he was impressed with her restraint, Seth made a note to mention to her that subtly can work wonders too.

"Lakeview Motel, Room 205." said the Succubus as she left the store. They got into the car as she drove them in the direction they needed to go. Seth firing a message to Kenzi to keep her in the loop on the way there.

"I'm surprised you're not more...tense." Bo said while she drove.

"Believe it or not, you're not the only one who has trouble with control." Seth said honestly. "I don't hold it against you, Bo. It's part of your nature, instinct. It's hard to fight and contain something like that."

The Succubus glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "Have you had trouble, with your..." she trailed off.

"From time to time. It was worse in the beginning." replied the rider, looking out the passenger window as it started to rain. "Got use to the burning feeling in my skull after a while. But every time I see or hear something bad happening, the other guy scrapes at the door wanting out."

He turned his attention to Bo, "No doubt you saw what we did to that creature at that fae arena?" the Succubus nodded, "Caretaker told me that it's called the Penance Stare, the Ghost Rider's ultimate power. When eye contact is made, the stare brings forth all of the horrible acts and deeds that person has ever committed and seers it into their soul until there's nothing left. The rider feeds on the evil in the world. And the hunger is never satisfied for long."

They lapsed into silence while Bo continued driving, her mind turning over this new bit of information about her male friend and his own curse. Seeing now that they had far more in common than she first realized.

Pulling up into the parking lot of the Lakeview Motel, the duo sat with the sound of rain hitting the car as they looked to the second floor of the inn where room 205 could be seen.

"He's here." said Bo, motioning to the parking space for the room.

"We gotta plan?" asked Seth.

"One of us goes in, the other watches the door?"

The rider nodded before sending her a smirk, "Try being a bit more subtle this time, okay?"

Bo rolled her eyes as she got out of the car, going up a nearby flight of stairs to the second level and stopping where a house-keeping cart where she removed her jacket and pulled on a maid's shirt.

Seth kept a sharp eye on her as she knocked on the door and stepped inside a moment later. Minutes ticked by, making him wonder what was going on when he noticed movement farther down from the room.

A man wearing all black with a long coat approached. Removing his hood before looking around a couple of times before reaching up...and removing his head.

"The fuck?!" the rider sat up straighter in alarm as the man sat his severed head on the cart by the door before removing a sword from beneath his coat.

The car door was open and Seth was on the move in seconds, flying up the stairs two at a time and running down the open balcony just as another man around his age came running out of the now open door and past him.

Entering the room, he saw Bo attempting to fend off the headless assailant. Grabbing the man from behind, he tossed them to the other side of the room where he quickly got back to his feet.

"Jesus, now I think I've seen everything." the rider muttered before being forced to avoid several swipes from the attacker's sword.

Bo came in with a mop from the cart outside and lent a hand, the bladed weapon slicing the cleaning instrument in half where she quickly drove the two now sharpened ends through the headless man's chest and out their back. Driving him down to the bed.

"What the hell did I miss?" said Seth when things quieted down.

"There's more to the story than we thought." replied the Succubus, "We gotta get back home, Will has alot of explaining to do."

Nodding, the rider looked over her shoulder. "Bo, DOWN!" he shoved her to the side as the headless man swung his sword where she had been standing. Blood still dripping from the mop handle halves in his torso.

Gritting his teeth, Seth kicked the man hard enough to send him stumbling back. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out the sawed-off shotgun he'd gotten from Connell's home and took aim. Hellfire flaring along his arm and gathering into the weapon before he pulled the trigger.

Instead of buckshot, a blast of soul-burning flames launched from the barrel. Striking the headless man dead center where he exploded in a burst of heat and ashes.

Lowering the now smoking double-barrel, Seth looked over at Bo whose eyes were wide and mouth hung open, "You good?" he asked as though he hadn't just blown someone to kingdom come.

She looked to him and then to the shotgun, "How the hell...?"

"Trade secret." replied the rider, blowing air on the barrels to dissipate the smoke, "Com'mon, that old tree-hugger owes us some answers."

 **A/N: Still a bit short for my usual tastes, but I'm getting back in the swing of things.**

 **I know I kinda left Kenzi out of most of the fun, but that won't happen too much down the road. And I figured Seth and Bo could use a little one on one time every so often. The next update is already in the works so stay tuned folks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just when you thought things couldn't get better!**

 **(I own nothing)**

After the fight at the motel, Bo and Seth took a side trip to the Dal to get answers about just who or what attacked them. The two supernatural beings entered he fae bar and garnered a lot of attention from the other patrons as they approached the front where Trick was talking with Dyson.

"I'm checking in, like you asked." the Succubus told the shifter. "We got a small problem."

The detective gave her a look, "We?"

Seth grabbed Dyson by the arm and dragged him off to the side so the three of them could talk in private. "Whatever your issue is, Fido, it can wait. We got a severed head in the trunk of Bo's car. You wanna explain that down at the precinct?"

The shifter turned his attention to Bo, "The girl at the trailer park wasn't enough for you for one day?"

"I know I should have called you about that, but this is something else. Okay." stated the Succubus.

Dyson sighed tiredly, "Just show me." The duo brought him outside where the car was parked and opened the trunk to show the head of the guy that attacked them.

"Where's the rest of him?" asked the detective.

"Blew it up." said Seth. "Bastard pulled his head off then tried to chop us."

The shifter sighed, "It's a Dullahan. They're what you might call the mercenaries of the fae world, over the millennia they evolved the ability to remove their heads to throw fear into their victims."

"Like the Headless Horseman." said Bo

"They're usually unstoppable." added Dyson.

"Not to hellfire. He went up like kindling." Seth threw in, "Question is why this guy was after the one we were looking for.

The detective pulled Bo off to the side to talk about something while the rider looked at the other items they picked up from the headless merc. The man's sword which had a few singe marks from the hellfire blast he fired at it, a couple of throwing daggers, and a small leather bag that fell out of his pocket during the fight.

Picking up the pouch, Seth opened it up and looked at the contents; his eyes widening when he found a dozen or so gems. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, all of them uncut and very valuable.

"Find something?" Bo asked, coming back over as Dyson went back into the Dal.

Seth held the pouch out to her, "How many people do you know that can pay a fae hitman in uncut jewels?" he asked rhetorically.

"Probably the same one who lost his entire stash to one man and had to hire someone to take them out." replied the Succubus, knowing where he was going with this. "Will's got some explaining to do."

The rider called ahead to Kenzi and gave her a rundown of what he and Bo had learned about Connell. The thief was naturally flipping out when she was told about the headless mercenary that went after them and wanted all the details when they got back to the clubhouse.

When they arrived, the saw Kenzi putting out a couple of green fires with an extinguisher.

"Oh, now that's handy." said Will, impressed with the Human device, "You just, like, pull a trigger and _pfft_ , it's out? I really have to get one of those."

"No." Bo said, grabbing the wisp by his coat and tossing him onto the couch, "What you really have to start doing is telling us the truth. You sent a headless nightmare after Connell."

"What, you mean like a Dullahan?" asked Will.

"Not _like_ a Dullahan. _A_ Dullahan." said Seth. "We got the severed head and a pile of cooled ashes to prove it, along with this." he held up the pouch of jewels. "Would have helped if you told us you hired mercs before they tried to off us too."

"But you got away right? I mean you're here." said the woodland-fae. "Did you catch who took my stash?"

"We barely helped him get away alive!" the Succubus exclaimed.

Will looked confused, "Um, maybe we had a miscommunication. You know, I spend a lot of time on my own, talk to myself a fair bit. Maybe I didn't make myself clear, but I did say to catch him, didn't I?"

"He's your son." stated Bo, causing the older fae to pause.

"...my what?" he whispered in shock, a burst of fairy fire exploding behind him as he started muttering to himself. "H-How? I...I mean me? A daddy?"

"About 30 years ago, there was a woman lost in the woods. You gave her food, and wine..." started Bo.

"And then, you know..." Kenzi picked up from there, making a couple motions with her hands, " _Bow Chicka Bow-Wow._ "

Will rubbed his eyes, "A woman? Oh. Um...Ella. No! Ellie! Oh, she was beautiful, even for a Human. We...oh shit." he looked up at the trio, "What does he do? Does he look like me? Oh, he's gotta be tall. This is terrific!" his excitement died as quickly as it came, "Oh what am I saying? This is terrible. He's Human! He can't know about me."

"Yeah, that cat's way out of the bag on this one buddy." said Kenzi.

"It's the whole reason he took your treasure ." said Seth, "He's been looking for you for years, researching old legends and folklore. He wants to meet his father, the one he's never known."

Will smiled, "I wanna meet him too. I could bring him somethin'. What do you think? Teddy bear? Fire truck?"

"Just come with us to see him, that's all he wants." said Bo while Kenzi snickered beside her. The trio stepping away so they could speak alone, "I have a stop to make, and then I'll work it out with Connell. Can you two sit tight and wait for my call?"

"You got it." said Seth as the Succubus took her leave. Avoiding another burst of green fire from the wisp on the couch.

"It's not every day you become a father, right?" said Will.

Kenzi rolled her eyes and brought the extinguisher to put out the blaze. Seth went over to the duffel-bag that had some of this things in it, placing his newly acquired double-barrel inside. Considering on buying ammo for it later.

Pulling off his jacket, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked down at Kenzi'a blue-grey gaze.

"You okay?" she asked.

The rider nodded, "Yeah. Just another day in the life, right?" he went to turn but was stopped when his lover wrapped her arms around his middle and held him.

"Don't do that." the thief said, still looking up at him. "The minute you told me it was about a son looking for his father...I knew it was probably on your mind."

"Difference being I never bothered to look for mine." said Seth with an uncaring tone.

"Did you have issues with your dad?" asked Will, overhearing the couple's conversation.

"Bastard ran out on me and my mom not long after my sister was born. Far as I'm concerned, he may as well be dead." the rider stated. The wisp leaned back, surprised by the answer and looking more than a little troubled.

Seeing the much older man's state, Seth walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "My situation and your son's are completely different. You didn't know you had a child, and given your nature it's not surprising that Connell's mother couldn't find you to tell you. My father...he didn't know how to be a parent. The moment things got tough, he bailed. Leaving my mom to raise two kids alone."

"Do you think he hates me?" Will asked quietly, "I wouldn't blame him...I missed 30 years of his life."

"Give him a chance." said Kenzi, coming over to stand beside Seth, "You both probably need this. And it's more valuable than any jewels."

"First we need to get you guys in the same room, let the rest work itself out." said the rider as they all got comfortable and waited for Bo to get ahold of them.

 **X**

Two hours passed before Kenzi's phone rang. "You got the Kenz." she answered, knowing it was Bo. Listening for a bit she looked at Will and Seth with a smile, "He's there waiting." she said to the newly discovered father who beamed happily. "Tell us where, BoBo."

The Succubus told them to meet her and Connell at Fortress Self Storage. Grabbing a cab, they rode out to the remote storage facility.

"This is it." Will said, taking a couple deep breaths to calm himself.

"Relax, everything will be okay." said Kenzi while patting the man's shoulder. Seth opened the door to the building and led them inside. The long concrete corridors with small garage-like doors lining the walls were silent save for the hum of the lights that were on.

"Bo?" Kenzi called out, not seeing her or anyone else around.

 _"Kenzi! Get out of here it's a trap!"_ they heard her shout out from somewhere ahead just as Connell came out of another corridor with gun in hand.

Will quickly threw up a fairy fire that ignited a nearby trash can, but his Human son wasn't easily fooled and kept his weapon trained on them. "I know all of your tricks, old man. You're not going anywhere."

"I thought this was supposed to be a reunion." said Will, knowing there was no way out this time.

"What, you think you can just walk back into my life like nothing's happened?" said Connell as another fire erupted behind him, he didn't even flinch. "The whole world's gonna know you're real. They're gonna know what you did to my mother."

"You can't do that." said the woodland-fae. "You mother didn't understand, one of us can't be with one of you forever.

"You didn't even give us a chance!" the younger man bellowed, his voice cracking.

Seth held up his hands and stood infront of Will, "Michael, I know your hurting, and angry. You have every right to feel this way. But you don't want to do this."

"Yeah? What makes you say that?" Connell shot back.

"The fae world needs to be kept secret. Humanity will want to kill them out of fear, and the fae will fight back for survival. It would be like the Salem Witch Trials and the Holocaust all rolled into one. Can you honestly tell me that you're prepared to be the catalyst that ends countless lives? Is this what your mother would have wanted?" the rider pressed earnestly.

Connell shifted, eyes glazed over and weapon shaking in his hand. "I...I just wanted to meet my father, to get to know him...to prove that my mother wasn't crazy."

"And you did." Seth motioned to Will, "He's here. Wanting to see you. To try and make up for all the time lost. He told me himself how much he cared about your mother, that it hurt him to have to leave her. Don't let your anger destroy a chance to get to know the one parent you have left."

Several tense moments passed, no one willing to move an inch as the stand-off dragged on.

Then slowly, Connell lowered his gun. The sound of it clattering to the floor ringing through the hallway.

Will stepped out from behind Seth as his son took a couple steps forward and was enveloped in the wisp's arms. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." the fae muttered again and again as Connell shook in his embrace.

Kenzi and Seth smiled at the moment...but it didn't last when they saw a dark form skulking toward them from the other end of the hall.

"Uhh, hate to break this up. But we got company!" the thief called out as the Dullahan that approached them was quickly joined by another. The two supernatural mercenaries stopping long enough to removed their heads and draw their swords.

Seth brought up his fists as the others ran for cover, "Kenzi! Get Bo!" he called out before he started avoiding the sharpened blades of the headless hitmen.

Grabbing the arm of one that thrust its sword at him, the rider twisted the limb to the side and drove his knee into their stomach and tossed them aside.

The second attacker swung in a series of wide arcs Seth was able to dodge around. One strike getting too close as the tip of the blade put a cut on the arm of his jacket. Seth backed up, ignoring the sting on his arm as he jumped up and double-kicked the Dullahan in the chest and sent it crashing through the door of a storage unit.

Rolling back to his feet, the rider found himself airborne as the other merc delivered a kick of its own to his chest and landed hard on his back. The first Dullahan baring down on him with his weapon just before a certain brunette Succubus came out of nowhere and smashed a pipe against its back.

Attention drawn to Bo now, Seth quickly got to his feet just as the other merc was getting up as well. A familiar burning feeling began to spread through his veins, a grin appearing on his face knowing what was coming next.

"Oh boys!" he called out, getting the attention of both Dullahans. "Playtime's over." With that said his flesh caught on fire, burning away to reveal the charred skeleton beneath. A demonic howl piercing the air as the Ghost Rider took its full form.

The two fae hitmen paused, as if weighing their options before both of them went on the attack. The rider's lip-less grin seemed to stretch as he backhanded one of the headless beings and sent them into a metal wall that warped inward on impact.

The second merc thrust forward with its sword, the blade being caught between boney fingers, the hellfire that covered the rider's form turning the metal into melted slag that dripped onto the floor.

Before the Dullahan could react, the fallen angel grabbed its shoulders an brought it closer. Opening his mouth, the rider let loose a stream of hellfire directly down into the opening where the merc's head would have gone. The headless fae couldn't make a single sound as it was burned alive from the inside out, its body coming apart in a burst of heat and burned flesh.

With the first dealt with, the rider looked toward the other Dullahan who was struggling to get back up. Turning his dark gaze to the severed head that belonged to it, said head's eyes widening with terror when the spirit of vengeance locked gazes with it, he approached and picked it up by its hair.

The skin of the head turned pale just before their gazes locked again, this time the merc was caught in the rider's stare. He saw what the creature had done, the lives it had ended both innocent and non, and with it, he burned away its soul.

The body of the Dullahan collapsed to its knees, clutching desperately at its neck hole as if to get a hold of the head that wasn't there. But the Penance Stare couldn't be stopped. When it was done, both the head and the body vanished in a flash of hellfire.

Satisfaction filled the rider as he stood over the piles of ashes. He turned his eyes to the others who bore witness to his actions.

Kenzi was kneeling beside Bo who was nursing a cut to her neck she had gotten from one of the mercs while Will and his son stood off to the side looking at the rider in awe and fear.

Raising a single finger, the spirit of vengeance pointed at Connell who paled;

 **"Innocent."** he rasped before his head snapped in another direction. He could sense it, more evil, more sin, it was close.

"Go." said Kenzi, getting the rider's attention as she helped Bo stand up. "I got this from here. Go do your thing."

The rider stepped closer to her, reaching a flaming hand out and cupping her cheek. The blaze doing nothing to her alabaster skin as she leaned into the intimate gesture a moment before the entity made his way to the exit. Stepping out into the cool night air before whistling with his two fingers.

Within moments, his bike drove itself to him. When he straddled the seat the machine lit up as well and became his hellcycle before he shot off into the dark. The burning of many horrid souls on his mind.

"...What the hell was that...?" Connell said, swallowing thickly when he watched the spirit of vengeance disappear into the night.

"Something you never want to be on the wrong side of, _ever_." replied Will before he turned his attention to Bo. "As for you, I have a story to tell..."

 **X**

It was after four in the morning when Seth came through the front door of the clubhouse. His form still steaming from his change back to his Human form as the sun had just started peeking over the horizon outside.

Gently closing the door behind him, he removed his jacket and hung it up on a peg on the wall before making his way over to the large couch where Kenzi was curled up beneath several blankets asleep.

They had already picked out a room upstairs that would become theirs, but they still needed a bed and other pieces of furniture to bring it all together for them.

Kicking off his boots, Seth picked up the blankets and settled into the couch behind his girlfriend. His arms wrapping around her petite frame and pulling her into his.

"Long night?" she asked in a low, tired whisper.

"You don't have to wait up for me, you know." the rider said back, kissing the top of her head. "And no, nothing too bad. A bunch of drug dealers won't be pushing their product around here anymore though."

The thief hummed before she removed herself from Seth's arms enough to roll over and curl into him better. She could still smell the hint of brimstone from his transformations, but he was also very warm. Like her own personal heater.

"BoBo brought wolf boy around. The two of them are doing the beast with two backs so she can heal. I was starting to drift off when you came in." she said, nuzzling her cheek into his chest.

"I take it they were loud?" Seth asked, wondering if he needed to invest in some earplugs or headphones for them in the near future.

Kenzi snorted, "A Disturbed concert is loud, those two were part of a six hour fuck-a-thon that would make Ron Jeremy envious."

The rider whistled, "Damn. I know she's a Succubus, but shit. I'm almost afraid for Dyson."

They both settled into the old, surprisingly comfortable couch, Kenzi had already started nodding off again now that she was comfortable. "Love you." Seth heard her mumble before her breathing evened out.

"Love you too." he whispered back, letting the hands of sleep reach up to take him as well.

The couple was out for a couple hours before loud banging and moaning could be heard from upstairs, occasional clouds of dust floating down with each impact from the bed on the floor above.

"That's it...I'm buying earplugs if this is going to be a regular thing." Seth groaned, holding a pillow over his face while Kenzi burrowed her own into his neck.

"If she has to do this just to heal, she's going to be the healthiest woman on the planet." the thief muttered, both of them quickly realizing that anymore sleep was off the table and decided to get up for the day

Since they still didn't have much in the clubhouse, breakfest was limited to toast, cereal and coffee. The couple settled in and talked about the happenings from the night before from both their perspectives.

"So, Bo was taken by a fae mid-wife who was afraid of something." said Seth before finishing off his first cup of coffee. "Makes me wonder if her parents were into something not so noble."

"Either way, at least she knows more than what she did before." replied Kenzi over a mouthful of corn pops. "Though now she wants to know even more. Too bad that hobo-wood fairy didn't give us anymore for services rendered. After dealing with those headless freaks, we deserve a bonus at least."

The rider stood up from the table and headed over to his jacket and came back with the same small leather pouch he had gotten off the first Dullahan that he had taken out. "You mean, like this?" he asked, dumping the contents on the table between them.

Kenzi's eyes almost popped out of her head, her spoon landing in her cereal bowl with a loud clang as she started going though each gem. "Holy shit-balls!" she looked up at Seth who was grinning.

She quickly rounded the table, tackling her lover to the floor where she straddled his waist and stuck her tongue as far as she could down his throat.

"If this is how you're gonna act every time I bring uncut jewels around, I need to start doing it more often." Seth said with a much wider grin when Kenzi finally withdrew her tongue and lips.

The thief grinned back at him, "Believe me, if we had the time I'd be doing some _riding_ of my own." she said seductively while shaking her hips and pressing down on Seth's, the rider groaning when she rubbed against a part of him that was _very_ happy about their position.

Not wanting to be outdone, Seth flipped them so that he was on top now. "Oh, I get it baby." he rumbled huskily, rolling his hips into Kenzi's center and making her gasp. "It's also been too long for us. First chance we get...", another soft thrust had the thief gripping his arms, a frustrated sigh leaving her when her lover stood up and offered her a hand.

"Not fair." she pouted as she was helped up.

"Don't hate the player, hate game." Seth replied with one of her usual remakes, "One that you're more than willing to start half the time." They managed to get settled again just as Bo came down stairs wearing a white kimono-like robe with a slight glow around her.

Kenzi snickered while Seth started whistling 'Sexual Healing'. The Succubus rolled her eyes, "Grow up you two." she said while pouring herself some coffee. "Dyson was just here to heal me."

"Yeah. He healed you all. Night. _Long_." Kenzi accentuated while wiggling her eyebrows. "Trust me, Bobolicious, you guys weren't exactly quiet." Seth turned to the side and fought not to laugh.

Bo shook her head, "It's nothing, so please don't make such a big deal out of this."

"Okay, I get it." said the goth before grinning, "But, if I was to make a _deal_ out of this, how _big_ are we talking?" she asked, holding her hands up.

"And that's my que to bail!" Seth exclaimed, finishing his coffee in two big gulps and retreating to the other side of the clubhouse, going past the stairs where Dyson was on his way down. "Don't go in there, man. Girl talk cranked to the max." he warned the shifter who blinked and cast a glance into the kitchen where Bo and Kenzi were talking among themselves.

"Heard about you taking down two more Dullahans, then going off into the night. Anything we fae should be concerned about?" asked the detective.

"You worry too much." replied the rider, "Relax, we covered our tracks. As far as anyone is aware the people we took out will be labeled as missing. Though, considering the circumstance they probably won't be missed my many."

Dyson nodded, trusting the younger man for the time being before heading into the kitchen and saying his goodbyes. "Later D!" Kenzi called after him as he left the clubhouse.

Bo smiled at the detective's departure before turning her attention to the thief, "Now that he's gone, I got a question for you."

The Succubus held up a pamphlet that was titled _**'Bo's Private Investigation Services'**_ , "Mind explaining this?" she asked Kenzi pointedly. Seth looked to his lover, wanting to know himself while she chuckled nervously.

"Oh...about that..."

 **A/N: And the canon series has officially taken off. Though many challenges await everyone not just from Bo's side, but from Seth's as well.**

 **Reviews always welcome, and update coming soon.**


End file.
